Give a Little Bit
by Megan Faye
Summary: EO. When Olivia gets pregnant, and the father takes off, Elliot steps up, and shows how much of a friend he really is. INSPIRED By Goo Goo Dolls song Give A Little Bit COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

Olivia had never been successful with men. She holds that to her biological father, whom she never met. The circumstances around her creation and birth were never far from her thoughts when she was dating. Men were scum. She saw it every day; at work, on dates, and in her absent rapest father. It wasn't that she didn't wonder who he was, or if they'd met in her work as an officer. Who wouldn't want to look their father in the eye just once in their life time? She just wouldn't go looking for him.

Men are scum.

Elliot wasn't scum. Elliot was her best friend, protector, and in a way, her family. The unit was a family. Cragen was her father-figure, Olivia decided. He was a good man who cared about her well-being, and was very kind. Although Munch and Fin teased, they became her 'brothers' in her mind. They worked together to help people like her mother.

It took a few years, but things were going smoothly. There were a few rough patches as she was too close to Elliot. He should have gone after the boy, not to her rescue. She should have shot the man, not faulter when she saw fear in Elliot's eyes. She wanted to rewind the clock one day and fix this.

However, this had been several months ago. Things were back to abnormal. They were back to the usual kinds of cases, which were always plentiful. Late nights, long days, and sleeping at work for a few days at a time,

"Liv," Fin said, glancing over her paperwork. "Turn your calender. Its the 15th, not the 8th."

"Have I been here that long?"

"Yeah girl. Go home! Sleep!" Olivia tore the pages from her desk calender, and took note of how quickly time had gone by.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the calender

"Yes, I arrested a dude yesterday, the 14th, so today must be the 15th."

"Actually Fin, Its the 17th. You've been here a few days as well." Munch tossed a paper ball at his partner. Liv rubbed her forehead and left quickly. Cragen nodded towards Elliot.

"I'll go," Stabler said, following her, sensing something not right. She just seemed off the last few weeks. He caught up quickly; she was parked near his car, sitting in her car staring blankly. "Hey, Liv, open up." She rolled the window down. Elliot could see now that she was crying.

"Elliot..."

"Need me to drive?" She nodded and he lead her to his car. "What's going on, Liv? Where are we going?"

"Drug store."

"Oh, God, Benson. I'm not buying you tampons." Liv shot him a dirty look.

"I don't need tampons. I need...I need a..." she stumbled, not sure how to say the words out loud. "I'm late." Elliot nodded silently and drove in the direction of the store.

"How late?"

"About 5 days."

"You've been living at work, and its been stressful." He rested his hand on hers.

"I don't want to talk about my period with you, Stabler."

"Oh Thank God. I heard more than enough with three daughters." Liv was grateful for his light mood. He knew what she needed to hear. He always did.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"Liv, you okay in there?" he called, knocking on her bathroom door. There was no response. Olivia had been in there for a minute. She opened the door. "That was quick."

"We just wait." She sat on the closed toilet while Elliot took the edge of the bath tub. The silence was thick, and he could feel how scared she was. In an effort to calm her, Elliot took her hands. "What if its positive? Jimmy said he doesn't like kids. We broke up because he didn't want kids and I do. Not _right this second _but I know I do _eventually._"

"What ever happens, I'll be here for you, Liv," he said softly. She looked at his watch.

"One more minute," she whispered.

"Everything will be fine," he said. Olivia's hands were shaking. Elliot wanted to hold her and make it all better, but she would have to eventually look at the stick. "Give it a look." Liv took the little stick and gazed down at it. She stared for a long time before showing her partner. "It is going to be okay, Livy, you got me, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I promise." Elliot pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt. "You're not alone," he whispered.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

Desk duty did _not _sit well with Olivia Benson. The day after the test, she had doctor confirmation, and Elliot helped her tell Cragen. The second the words were out of her mouth, she was put at a desk, where she and her baby would be safe.

It had been one hour. Elliot brought her a hot chocolate, and Cragen asked if she wanted to take the afternoon off to get some rest. Fin and Munch were oblivious.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"Nothing," Olivia said, resting her head in her hands. "I'm just taking a break from the field for a while."

"Voluntery?"

"Yeah."

"What is going on, Olivia?" Munch looked worried. Olivia turned and walked away.

"I'm not dealing with this right now," she said as she walked out the door. Elliot followed her, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair as he left.

"I know you know, Stabler! Talk," Fin called.

"Its not your business, Fin. shut it."

He should be getting used to chasing Olivia, but it always upset him to see her in pain, pissed off, or just annoyed in general. After 8 years, they were pretty much codependent. A baby wouldn't change that; he hoped it would help it.

"Not now, Elliot," she warned. He walked next to her despite her tone. "I'm not ready to deal with this. I need to just...I need to forget about this for now."

"Okay. Let's go for a walk, get a hot chocolate, and not talk about this." He wrapped her coat around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." They walked in silence. "You'll have to tell them eventually."

"Not for another 5 months, I don't. When they can see, then I won't have to." Elliot laughed. "El, I really do want this baby, I just don't think I'm ready."

"No one is ready, Olivia."

"You weren't?"

"Not one time was I ready for the baby to be here. It is the scariest thing on Earth in my opinion. These ass hole criminals we deal with; they earn their spot in prison. But to be responsible for starting from scratch to make sure someone _doesn't _become one of the people we arrest...its terrifying."

"Thank you," came a sarcastic reply.

"Oh, it has its rewards, too. The first time you hold that baby, and its a part of you...nothing like that either. Best feeling in the world." Liv sighed peacefully.

"Thank you," she said, very sinscerely.

"Liv," he said gently. "Please, listen to me for a second." She turned to him. "You are my partner, my best friend, and if you need anything, I'll be here to help you."

"So you've said," she reminded him. Elliot smiled and they walked on.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_


	2. Chapter 2

After a month went by, questions were asked, people were cornered, and still Fin and Munch were in the dark. It was a game to Liv and Elliot. Cragen enjoyed watching his 'Ducklings' play so nicely. Eventually, Olivia would have to tell them, but knowing her, she would do it on her terms completely. It was a beautiul scene; it was what kept the unit sane while they were short a field officer.

There was the occasional Information gathering that Liv would do, but she wasn't allowed near suspects, witnesses(to be safe) or on any kind of heavy lifting assignment. Many times over the first month, yelling could be heard from the locker room between Olivia and Elliot. She would state that she wasn't a fancy China tea cup and wouldn't break if she was taken out and allowed to do her job upon occasion. Elliot would counter that she shouldn't take any risks. He usually reminded her of the time he was shot in the court room, and she was almost killed by a suspect who tried to slice her throat. He always stood so close that no one would hear him when he reminded her of the baby, and that he wasn't going to let her take any risks. One false move on their part, one look misunderstood, and her child would be dead.

She never responded to him. At first, they all expected her to storm off, or yell some more. But when it was just quiet, no one dared ask. They still had no idea why she stayed at the station. Everyone avoided the two of them after their little chats, until Olivia started with the morning sickness in the middle of the third month.

"I think I figured it out." Fin sat on the corner of his desk and eyed Elliot. "You and Liv are together and she's pregnant."

"Way off base there," he said. Liv sighed. Elliot shrugged.

"Well, you're half right," she told him. "I'm not with Elliot." Fin looked from Olivia to Elliot.

"Girl, you pregnant! Congratulations! How far?"

"Just about 13 weeks now."

"Goddamn! Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have given you such a hard time," he said, hugging her. "Let's keep it from Munch a while longer." Elliot laughed and Liv shook her head.

"No, I'm telling people now."

"Telling people what?" Munch said, strolling over to the group.

"Liv here is pregnant."

"Elliot, you dog," Munch teased.

"So, can I give you your first official baby gift?" Elliot asked, handing her a gift bag from under his desk. "I bought it the day after we found out."

"Wait, 'we?' What do you-"

"No, not Elliot. Its Jimmy's, but I don't think we'll see much of him. Fine by me. He isn't the kind of person I want around for a life-time." Fin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be the kid's family. I always liked being Uncle Fin. What'd he get you?" Liv laughed and opened the bag. Inside was a navy onesie that said NYPD across the butt, and a gray Marines onesie. "Now that is original," Fin said, looking at the butt of the outfit.

"Thanks Elliot!" she said, hugging him. "I love it."

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

The next few months passed with out much happening. Liv was done with morning sickness, thank all that is Holy, and was showing now. She was 4 and 1/2 months along when Jimmy stopped by. He took one look, asked if he was the father, and was gone very quickly. Everyone was excited by the first kick, and could now efficiantly read an ultrasound picture. Olivia was having a girl. By the fifth month, everything was in a smooth routine, and it worked for the group.

By the seventh month, she was more than ready to go on maternity and get ready for the baby. Finally, Elliot decided to take her shopping after work and get more than a onesie and a blanket. For the baby shower at work, everyone had pitched in for a gift card to get what she needed.

"Walk me up?" Liv asked, pulling herself from Elliot's car. He smiled and followed. It had been a long day of criminals, paperwork, and shopping for the baby. Liv had moved into a bigger apartment, with the help of Elliot and the rest of the gang. Elliot lived down the street from her, just one building over. It was a running joke between the two when she asked him to walk her home. After her second attempt at getting out of his car, Elliot rolled his eyes and pulled her up.

"You're getting ready to pop, Liv."

"Still have another 2 months to go," she countered, rubbing her back. She leaned heavily on him as the elevator moved. Olivia closed her eyes; she was exhausted after the day they had. Elliot took the key from his pocket and broght her inside. She dropped carefully onto the couch.

"You rest, I'll start bringing things up from the car," he said, pulling a blanket over her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

When Olivia woke up, it was much later. It was dark outside, and dinner was cooked. Elliot was setting the table when he noticed her.

"Good morening, Star Shine," he said, sarcastically.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly 5 hours. Its 10:45." Liv stretched and looked around.

"I thought you were going to bring up the stuff we bought." He smiled and held a hand out to help her up. Elliot lead her into the baby's room. "Elliot," she gasped. The crib was put together, as was the changing table. All the clothes were washed and hung neatly in the closet. He'd gone as far as to put the diapers into the dipaer stacker, and set the changing table with the velour cover. It looked ready for the baby. As for a few surprises, he'd bought a few things she hadn't tought of; a rug to match the crib bedding, a mobile, and a few nicknacks for the top of the dresser.

"Not all," he lead her into her room. "The car seat is in your car, the spare base is in mine, and the stroller is in the closet. Over here we have the Bassinet, bouncer, and-" he didn't get a chance to finish his thought; her lips were pressed to firmly against his. When she stepped back, he felt himself blush. "Your welcome," he whispered.

"You didn't have to," she said, eyes filling with tears.

"You were so tired, and I know you were worried about it all. Come and eat. I made spaghetti." She followed him to the table. "Is it how you pictured it?"

"No."

"Well, we can-"

"Its better than I ever could have pictured it." Elliot smiled. "Oh my God this is wonderful."

"Glad you approve."

"Needs wine."

"Say it," he teased, pouring a glass of milk. "You know what to say..."

"Got Milk?"

"Thank you," he said, handing her the tall glass.

"Its getting old, and now I regret making you watch that season of Mad About You with me." Elliot laughed.

"Next season starts tonight. I TiVoed it for you at my place. I love re runs and TiVo. No commercials, and you know how it ends."

"Elliot," she said after a minute. "Ow..."

"Labor."

"Kick."

"May I?" he asked. When she nodded, he placed a hand on her belly. The whole unit had felt the baby's kicks, but Stabler kept his distance. He remembered how annoyed Kathy got, and Liv wasn't exactly touchy-feely. He moved his hand around. "Hey, little girl, can you give us a kick?" He was rewarded with a strong kick to his hand. "Oh, she definitly takes after you! That's a really strong kick!"

"Is it normal?"

"When your mommy kicks ass every day, its probably genetic."

"Do you supposed violence is genentic?"

"No."

"My father...my temper."

"And Jimmy is a kind, scared Jewish doctor. He's patient, and very nice."

"And forgot to mention he was married." Elliot shrugged. "I visited him in Princeton once. He has a nice life there. His wife left him recently. I didn't think he would come running to me, but I expected he would call." She was quiet. "He said he'll provide for the baby anyway he can. He wants me to have the baby in Princeton at his hospital. Its a good hospital."

"What do you want?"

"Roosevelt. I don't want him there. I want you, Cap, Fin and Munch there."

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Liv finished up her dinner and wandered back to the couch. She yawned and Elliot settled in next to her. "Nothing is on," he said, channel surfing. He looked over, and Liv was asleep again. He smiled, lifted her up gently and put her on her bed.

"Don't leave," she called in her sleep. Elliot toed his shoes off, and held his beath as he climbed up next to her. She snuggled back against his chest. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, Livvie," he said, kissing her head gently.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_


	3. Chapter 3

Liv woke one morning a month later to a loud knock on her door. When she opened the door, Elliot was standing there, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was dirty, cold, and embarassed. She ushered him in and handed him a blanket to wrap up in.

"What happened?"

"The apartment next to mine caught fire. Their kitchen connects with my bedroom, and now I have no stuff." Elliot looked pissed. "All my stuff is gone. We're talking total damage." He buried his face in his hands.

"My couch has a pretty comfortable bed that folds out. We can clear out the hall closet and you can stay with me." Olivia brought him coffee. He looked at her skeptically. "I'm about to become a Mommy, and I am pretty sure you know more about this than I do." Elliot shrugged, tossing the idea around in his brain. On one hand, they had shared one kiss, and she was a beautiful single woman who he worked with. On the other hand, she was his best friend who needed him, who was offering to help him when he needed her help just as badly. The third and most important part was he loved her and he wanted to be here for her and the baby. "Please stay, Elliot," she asked.

"I'll stay."

"I'll call Cragen and let him know what's going on." Liv excused herself from the room to make the phone call in private. Elliot took in his surroundings. He could tell the Nesting phase had hit full force. Liv was usually clean, but this was far beyond her usual. Every chord was moved out of crawling and grasping range, the coffee table was gone, and the kitchen was completely gated off, aside from the little swing door. "Cap gave you the rest of the week off to get things in order."

"Thanks Liv."

"You still have clothes here," she said, getting his duffle from the closet.

"How did those end up here?"

"You were left those here last week when your apartment flooded when the people upstairs left the bath running." He nodded and headed off towards her bathroom. Olivia laughed lightly and started to cook some breakfast. She listened as he sang in the shower, smiling to herself. "Elliot," she yelled. "There's food!" Less than a minute later, the shower was off, and he could be heard thumping around, dressing quickly.

"Oh, that smells good." He took an omlett and, purely out of instinct, kissed her cheek. "Thank, Hon." As he walked away, he froze, realizing what just happened. "_Do I say anything_?" he thought to himself. He decided against it, and just took a seat. "These are wonderful." When he looked up, she was still blushing. "Liv, come sit down. I'll fix you some hot chocolate."

"You know what I want."

"Have you already had a cup today?" She nodded guiltily. "One more, and that's it." He fixed her some coffee and walked it to the table. As he leaned to set it down, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Just how you like it."

"Thanks," she whispered, sipping it as though is was a sweet life-giving nector God had created solely for her. Elliot's heart nearly skipped a beat at the look of gratitude she showed off as she sipped. "Elliot," she called.

"Hmm?"

"A kiss on the cheek never hurt anyone," she said. "I could get used to it." Elliot smiled.

"So, Liv," he said after a moment. "Today is your first official day on maternity leave. What would you like to do?"

"You need new clothes."

"I'll go later. Why not take some time to relax. See a movie?" Olivia smiled.

"Sounds great. I've wanted to see A Scanner Darkly." Elliot gave her his best smile and took her hand.

"Then see it we shall." He placed his hand on her belly. "Does that sound good, sweeite? Se a movie with Mom and Elliot?" After a kick, he patted the giant mound and stood tall again. "Let's go?"

"Let's go."

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

Elliot and Liv exited the movie without making eye contact; not with each other, nor with Kathy, Lizzie and Dickie, who'd been to the same show. Elliot walked close to Olivia protectively, but Liv suspected she was protecting him.

"So," Kathy said. "When are you due?"

"In about a month."

"Really? Are you having twins?" Elliot winced at the cheap shot. "They run in Elliot's family, you know."

"Interesting. I know there aren't any twins in her father's family," she said rubbing her belly. "But she's a healthy one in there."

"Is that my little sister?" Lizzie asked.

"No, Lizzie," Olivia replaied. "Her dad's name is James Wilson. He lives in New Jersey."

"Are you and Dad together?" Dickie asked. Liv looked to him for help.

"Yeah," Elliot replied. "Liv's my best friend, and I live there now." Kathy went white. "What? We're not married anymore, you're dating someone, and Liv and I are not _dating_ dating. My apartment burned last night and Olivia took me in. She's my best friend."

"Guys, why don't the three of us discuss this over dinner when you 12-year-old children aren't going to be party to it?" Liv asked. Elliot nodded, as did Kathy. "Let's go get lunch. I'm starving."

"Mom, can we go with Dad?" Elliot and Liv called a conference off to the side.

"I have an appointment. Today is an ultrasound," Liv said. "They'll see the baby. It'll be fun." He nodded.

"I'll talk to Kathy." Elliot pulled Kathy aside. "We'd love it if they can come out with us; we'll have lunch, and Olivia has an ultrasound today. They can see the baby. Very educational."

"I don't think its good for the kids to be around such a...strange home life. Come on kids. We need to get home." Kathy took the twins and left.

"Elliot, I'm sorry," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Its not your fault. If I was out with Munch, she'd accuse of us being gay lovers." He took her by the hand and lead her to the car. "Why don't we grab some Chinese and head over to your appointment?"

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

Elliot woke in the middle of the night with a jump. Thre was a loud bang and the lights from outside went out.

"Elliot?" Olivia called.

"What's wrong?" He felt his way into Liv's bedroom. "You okay, Liv?"

"Power is out. There's a flashlight in the bed side table." Olivia heard him digging through the drawer.

"Did I hear you yell a minute ago?"

"Bad dream." He turned on the flashlight. He found his way to the window and looked out.

"Looks like the whole block is out. Where are the extra blankets? Heat's out, its gonna get pretty cold pretty fast."

"Closet." Elliot went into her closet and came out with several extra blankets, and a pair of wool socks for Olivia, and her favorite maternity sweater. "Thanks," she said, pulling the sweater on. He spread the blankets over her and closed the blinds and curtains. "Stay in here, its going to be warmer with two of us."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said, climbing into the warm bed. "As soon as its light out, we'll get out. The car will be warmer, and we'll get breakfast somewhere. What time is it now?"

"About 3. Jesus, its gotta be 15 below 0 out there." She shivvered and Elliot instinctively pulled her close. He smoothed her hair down gently as she relaxed in his arms. Olivia was surprised how naturally they fell into the comfortable relationship they had. It was platonic, but there was an occasional kiss here, a hug there, and he would hold her whenever she asked. _'Maybe I should ask more often,' _she thought. It was warm in his arms as they could see light filtering thorugh the curtains. His watch told them it was 7:50am, and they needed to get up soon.

"Hey, El," she started, but her thoughts were inturrupted as the power came back on. They lay there until he could feel the heater kicking in.

"I'll see you in a while," he said, moving from the bed.

"You can stay," she called over her shoulder. He didn't move from where he stood. "I would like it if you would stay." Liv felt Elliot climb back into the bed and drape an arm around her, hand over hers over the baby.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"We'll have plenty of time, babe. Take a deep breath, put in your favorite CD, and relax," Elliot said, helping Olivia into the car. He quickly put her overnight bag into the trunk and skidded around to the driver's side. He wopened the door in time to hear a string of words he'd never known to all be used together.

"And Kathy did this HOW MANY TIMES?" Liv yelled, glaring at Elliot. She swore again, in a long harsh sentance.

"Wow, Livvy, I did know that word could be used as a noun, pronoun, verb, and adjetive all in the same sentence."

"Drive." Elliot knew better than to disobey her at this point. As the contraction ended, she took a deep breath. "Oh my god, no wonder my mother hated me."

"No one could hate you. How we doing?"

"We're doing great, how long?"

"Another half hour with this traffic," he said. He looked at the clock in the car when another contraction started. "Oh...crap."

"What?"

"They're less than 5 minutes apart, Livvie. You may be giving birth here." She grabbed hi tie and yanked him over.

"I am not having this baby in the back of a sadan. Drive." Elliot picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is Detective Stabler, NYPD Special Victims. I need a bus Detective Benson is in labor, less than 5 minutes apart." He gave the adress and parked back in the garage of the building. "I need to look, Liv."

"Hell No."

"I delivered three of my kids, including the twins. I know what its all supposed to look like! I need to know if your giving birth now, five minutes from now, or 4 hours from now!"

"She's not coming out until I have more drugs in me than a hooker on smack." Elliot had to laugh at her. "Okay, I don't feel the need to push yet; we got time." Elliot nodded and talked her through another contraction.

"Do you want me to use the siren?" She glared at him. "Okay, that's a negative. We'll wait here for the ambulance. Let me rub your back. It'll help." She maneuvered herself in the seat. He was right, the back rub was helping. She cried through three more contractions when the paramedics showed up. "Liv, come on," he said, helping out of the car. He took her hand to get her attention. "I'll follow," he said.

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't make me go through this alone, El," she whispered, holding tightly onto his hand. Without so much as blinking, he held his keys over his shoulder, pressed a button, and the car locked.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"One more, Livvie," Elliot told her. He held her back and helped her sit up. "You can do this, babe." Liv glared at him, and pushed. She screamed as she could feel the baby sliding out. Soon there was crying. "Olivia, meet your daughter," he said, handing the baby to Liv.

"She's got a good set of lungs," Liv said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"She sounds pissed." Elliot took the baby's tiny hand. "Hi kid. I'm Stabler. You'll be seeing a lot of me around for a while. I'm Mommy's partner at work."

"Did you call the guys?"

"Cap has them pacing the waiting room. Casey should be here by now, too." The doctors continued to work on Liv. After a few minutes of bonding, the baby was taken to be cleaned up.

"She's perfect," the nurse said as she took the baby.

"Yeah, just beautiful, Olivia."

"She needs a name."

"Oh, no, not this again. You aren't dragging me into this argument ag-"

"Allison Paige," she said, looking across the room at her daughter. Elliot gave her a questioning look. "You liked that one."

"That was my favorite one, but you said you hated it."

"It fits her, better than Kirsten. Its grown on my. Allie Benson just sounds right." Olivia thought for a moment. "_Allie Stabler doesn't sound too bad either,_" she thought to herself. Elliot kissed her fore head.

"You did awsome, Liv." The baby was handed to Elliot.

"Here you go, Daddy," the nurse said. Neither bothered to correct her.

"Can I take her to meet the guys?" When the doctor gave his okay, Liv nodded sleepily. Elliot wandered from the room, cooing at the infant. She stared at him, learning to trust him instantly. "Hey, Captain," Elliot called into the waiting room. "Got you a new rookie. Meet Allison Paige Benson. Allie, this is Fin, Munch, Captain, and Casey." They all looked at the tired baby. "You want to hold her?"

"No," Cragen said. "Looks like you are doing just fine. Go be with our girl." Elliot smiled and headed back with the baby to Liv's room. As the doors shut, Cragen looked at the group.

"Cap, he's in-love."

"You think I don't know this?" He rubbed his forehead. "While I couldn't have hoped for anything better for the two of them, there's going to be a lot of paper work involved, and they are not going to like getting new partners."

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No, APB was totally by accident, serisously. Took Allie from Allison Cameron on House, and Paige from Charmed. Thief amung us! (and only a similar theft happened with the House fanfiction, Instant Gratification, that this one is tied into! I got the names Olivia Madison after two girls who I cared for at a daycare in Seattle, and Elliot is a 7-year-old boy I was a nanny for this summer. I SWERA! I've only been watching the show a month!)

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

Elliot and Olivia were comfortable. It was the only way to describe what they had. He would cook breakfast while she changed and fed Allie, and she'd cook dinner when he called to tell her he was on his way in from work. It was peaceful, and they were happy. Every other weekend, he'd have his kids over during the day. They loved the baby, and accepted Allie into the fold. Allie was used to being cuddled, loved and rarely used all the crap they'd bought. Elliot was the first to point out that he tripped over a $75 bounce chair that hadn't even been spit up in yet, and the baby was 6 weeks old. Olivia laughed and put the baby in the seat while she cleaned up the morning meal.

"She uses it every day. Their called Bibs, El."

"I see no marks, that means no kids." She smiled warmly and bounced the baby lightly. Allie cooed at her mother.

"I never thought I'd enjoy this."

"What this?"

"Being domestic. I was so into work that I figured I would hate the Suzy Homemaker life style. God knows my mother wasn't a role model in that department." Liv sighed and looked down at her baby. "She's got so much hair," she commented with a small grin.

"Kathleen and Lizzie had a full head from day one." He grabbed a burp rag and cleaned up the projectile spit up that had hit the bib Allie was wearing. "Okay, Linda Blair, I gotta get to work. Don't do anything too cute 'til I get home. Got it?" The baby cooed at him. "Good girl." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "And what do you have going on today?"

"I have an appoinment with Dr. Joan Golfinos."

"The lesbian OB/GYN?"

"How do you figure she's a lesbian."

"One word. Buchman."

"She was in that?"

"Basically married to Paul Buchman's sister." Liv shrugged in acceptance. "So, what is today's appointment for?"

"I get cleared to have sex." Elliot dropped his cell phone after fumbling with it. "Easy there, killer. We're not there yet." She laughed when he gave her a pleading look. "Get to work before Cragen calls here."

"I may need another shower after that little announcement."

"Get the hell out," she joked. Before he left, she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Don't get shot, hot stuff." And Elliot was sure that they were officially dating now.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"Hey, little bitty. Come here," he said, lifting the 3-month-old baby up onto his shoulder as she protested her wet diaper. He cleaned the baby up and brought her into Liv's room. "Liv," he called. "No milk in the fridge. You half-way decent?"

"Yeah, come on," she mumbled. She sat up and took her daughter. "Hey you. Hungry?" the baby latched on immediatly. "There's a healthy stash in the freezer always."

"I know, but I figured that would take too long and the people upstairs were going to come down and complain again. High class snobs." Elliot stretched out on the bed while Olivia fed the baby. He was used to seeing this, and then bringing Allie back to her crib. During the 'important parts,' he'd just look away. "She done already?" Liv nodded and Elliot took the baby.

"Well, I'm up for a while," she said, wandering into the livingroom. "Want to watch some TV, or do you need more sleep?"

"Nah, its almost 5. I need to get up soon anyway." He folded his blankets from the pull-out bed and put it back into couch form. "They, uh, they should be done with my place soon. Its been nearly 5 months. I'll be outa your hair soon." Liv looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"I can't live on your couch forever."

"I'm going to need a room mate now that I have to provide for two. When you move out, and with the cost of daycare, I'll have to move out of here anyway." She looked over at him, hoping he'd catch on that she wanted him to stay.

"Why don't you and Allie move in with me? My place is more than big enough for three...when the neighbors don't burn it down."

"What about your kids?"

"They love you. Hell, the girls come to you with things a hell of a lot quicker than the go to Kathy."

"I mean where will they sleep? You have a three bedroom. We can't cram 4 teenagers and a baby into one room."

"We'll work it out later," Elliot said, stretching his legs across the couch. Liv laughed and shoved his feet off her lap. "What? Can't a man get a rub of some kind?"

"Oh, you'll get a rub," she said, rubbing his balding forehead roughly. He swatted at her hands before just grabbing them and pinning her.

"You're in for it, Benson. You forget, I know you're ticklish right...here," he said, going for a spot right under her ribs. She quealed and laughed. "Say I'm the best partner on the force," he teased.

"You...stop it...are the best partner...Elliot!...on the force...dammit that tickles!"

"Say I'm the best partner you got."

"You are the...best...partner I've got...okay?" He took another go at her ribs.

"Say ya love me," he said, teasing more.

"I love you," she said when he stopped. He hadn't meant for that to come out, but now it had, and Olivia had told him she loved him. "I love you, Elliot," Liv whispered. Elliot took in her words, and the whole situation. He was in boxers and a t shirt, pinning her to the couch, and she was in little more than an NYPD academy T-shirt, telling him she loved him.

"I love you, too, Livvie," he responded, running his hands up her side. He started to lean down to kiss her, but Olivia took charge and met him half way. Their lips met in a sweet, innocent kiss that quickly turned into to passion. It was officially their second kiss. The first had been when he set up the nursery. Sure, there were pecks on the cheek here and there, but nothing like this. Those were cute and sweet. This was romantic. This was passionate. This was-

"Elliot," she said.

"Hmm?" he mumbled from the spot he was nibbling on her jaw.

"Bedroom," she whispered into his ear. Elliot climbed off and lifted her up. His arms felt so strong around her.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"You've got more bounce in your step today, Stabler!" Munch teased. "How's Olivia doing?"

"Liv is absolutely wonderful."

"Stabler, my office," Cragen called. Elliot swallowed and walked into the office. "Meet Detective Riley O'Bannion. Your new partner." The man stood and shook Elliot's hand. "Don't scare this one off. The last two you went through actually quit the force." Elliot had a string of partners during Olivia's maternity leave. All of them bumbling fools according to Elliot.

"With all due respect, I got a partner."

"Can you excuse us, O'Bannion."

"Of course, Captain." The man left the room.

"As I was saying, sir, I have a partner."

"Whom you now live with, and whom you are helping to raise a child with." Elliot sighed. "Elliot, whether or not you two are sleeping together, and by the glow in your eyes today I assume you are, isn't going to work. If you are chasing after a rapest and he manages to get ahold of Benson, you would kill him before we could book him and kick his ass ourselves. Munch would have to stand in line, and he's pretty impatient."

"What about Liv?"

"She's going to be with Munch. She'll keep her desk and you'll be here, but you two will not be going on runs together until you porve to me that you can keep it out of the office. Fin's going to be your partner when Liv comes back. O'Bannion is temporary." Elliot nodded and thought for a moment.

"I wish Liv cuold just stay home with the baby, I hate the thought of her on the streets."

"I know. I hate it, too. Munch is just as protective of her as you are, so I put them together.

"She can handle herself."

"And yet we all jump in to the rescue if she breaks a nail. Face it; we all love the girl."

"She's the best partner I've ever had, Cap. I love her."

"That's why we got him before she comes back to work; she's not your partner right now, and there can't be a write up if you aren't sleeping with your partner," Cragen explained. "Elliot, we've known from the minute I paired you two together that you'd end up that way outside of work. I knew you were in-love with her for some time."

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"They have a baby, and you are just figuring this out?" O'Bannion asked Munch.

"Elliot's not the kids father," Fin filled in. "He might as well be. See all the pictures on his desk? That side is his family; Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie. This is just Allie over here." O'Bannion nodded. looking at the half a dozen pictures on the man's desk of Allie.

"He's one of those 'Nice Guys, good cop,' partners?" O'Bannion asked. Fin laughed.

"Not exactly."

"Stabler is one pissed off son-of-a-bitch when it comes to some of these people. Olivia's the good cop. She is very calm and sweet, and Stabler...well..."

"In-your-face-if-you-think-about-lying-to-me," Stabler finished, leaving Cragen's office. "I get a kick out of picking on the pedofiles; my temper tends to flare up around them. The get under my skin; I got 4 kids."

"Five, El."

"Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Allie."

"Allie's not my kid, as much as I lover her and wish she was." Ellopt sighed and looked at one of the many snap shots of the baby on his desk.

"Look at your desk. She's not your blood, but she's your kid. She's more your kid than her father's."

"Has he even met the little sweetie?" Munch asked.

"Yours." Fin concluded. Elliot laughed and showed off a new picture on his cell phone to the guys.

"She's smiling now," he bragged.

"Jesus, she looks like Olivia."

"She looks like you," O'Bannion said. "Genetics or not, she looks like you."

"C'mon. We got a piece of trash to interrogate. Oh, and I really don't do the 'Good' cop well." O'Bannion followed the man out of the bull-pin.

"Whoa, who's this hottie? I'd like to bang that-" O'Bannion didn't see Elliot turn and take a swing at him. He only felt it, and then the floor meeting him. "I take it this would be that partner, Olivia, I've heard so much about?" he asked from the ground.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"Ready for this, Liv?"

"Yes, and no." Elliot nodded. "I miss work, but I am _not _happy about leaving my 16-week-old baby in daycare."

"This place is awsome."

"Its expensive. I should have hired a nanny."

"James is footing the bill, its the best in Manhatten, and you can watch her from your computer any time you want. Better than a nanny cam." The elevator stopped, letting them off into work. "Cap's already called to tell you that he's got her classroom on a computer where the whole bull-pin can glace in on her any time. Anything going on you don't like, you'll know."

"Hey, Benson! Welcom back!"

"Hey Munch. Why'd you move the desks around?" Her desk was still next to Elliot's but there was a new one in the room, and the others shifted around to make room.

"Riley O'Bannion, Stabler's new partner."

"Olivia Benson, Stabler's old partner," she said shaking his hand.

"And current girlfriend," Munch added.

"You sound Irish."

"Yeah, lived here about 10 years now, but originally from Ireland."

"Cap paired two Irish tempers? This city'll be cleaned up in a week," she joked as she took her first case file.

"Livvie, you lucky they ain't killed each other yet. Came damn close the first day."

"O'Bannion saw a picture of you and said something about banging you. Elliot didn't take too kindly to that." Liv noticed the bruise on his cheek. "Apparently, he took it as a death threat, not a date threat." Elliot looked guiltily at the floor.

"Nice, Stabler."

"Liv," he started, but she was already back with her nose in a file. He sighed heavily. "What we got today Ban?"

"Just Benson's case."

"We'll talk to the victim, you question the suspects?" Liv said. Munch and Elliot nodded and the four paired off. "See you at lunch, El."

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

The next month was uneventful as Summer came around. Liv and Allie had moved in with Elliot in a bigger apartment in his old building. It was roomie, had a nice nursery painted by Munch and Fin as a gift, and enough bedrooms for the four kids that would be visiting often. It was now official; Olivia was back to being a detective. Her mind was on work rather than Allie during the day, and she had proven herself able to be in the field.

When Allie had just made five months, it was middle of summer, and James decided to make his first visit. They had a few commen friends living in the city. They had all met through Liv's old college friends, Stacy and Greg, and had gotten quite close with the group of doctors in Princeton. In fact, Elliot had chosen the name Allison after a friend of Jimmy's from the hospital. She had been very kind to the two of them. The visit was short and uncomfortable, and ended with James signing away any parental rights to Allie, and coming out as gay. There was mention of Allison, whom Allie was named after, getting married to Jim's best friend, and had a daughter named Olivia. It was pure coinsedince that Elliot named the baby after Allison, and that Allison's daughter, while not biologically hers, was named after Olivia.

Sometime around Thanksgiving, O'Bannion left Special Victims for Homicide, leaving Stabler and Fin, and Benson and Munch to their work. He'd said he couldn't handle listening to a 15-year-old recount an attack and still look at his own daughter without remorse. He wasn't cut out for it. The job had gotten to him. And, it went without saying, Olivia had gotten to him as well. The group could see that he had feelings for Liv, even Elliot. It went without saying; Elliot and Riley were not fond of one another.

When Christmas rolled around, Elliot had all of his children over for the first time. He'd had as many as 2 at a time over the last few months, but never all at once. This was pure insanity. And to make things a little more interesting, Allie was now crawling.

"Hi baby girl!" Maureen said, picking up the intruder in her room. "What's going on?"

"Come here, honey!" Kathleen cooed as the baby crawled around the room after the girls.

"Allie?" Liv called in a panic. With four teenagers around, the baby was getting into things easier.

"She's in here, Olivia," Kathleen called. She had Allie balenced on her tiny feet, standing proudly on the ground. Allie smiled up at Liv. "Say Hi Mom!" The four-toothed baby grinned. Liv watched them play.

"Hey, you," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Liv from behind. They headed into the living room and curled into the couch comfortably.

"You have great kids," Liv told him. "They are so good with Allie."

"They love the kid. What can I say; its contegious." Liv smiled. Everyone seemed to adore her little daughter. Munch held her for 3 hours straight at the picnic over Labor Day when she fell asleep in his lap. Fin would often babysit when Olivia had a case and he was free. Cragen had a play yard hidden away in his office so she could play there when things were slow instead of going into the day care. Not to mention each of the men had a car seat for her in their cars and would pick her up from daycare during lunch. "I swear, her first word will be Munch."

"Elliot?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think of her as your daughter?"

"Yeah," he said after a few minutes. "I do." Liv smiled and cuddled down into his chest.

"Hey Dad?"

"What's up?"

"She reaks," Kathleen said, holding out Allie to them.

"So...change her diaper."

"That would be your job, Dad. We're only paid for entertainment, not manual labor."

"I'd find it entertaining to see you change a diaper," he teased. He took 9-month-old girl from his daughter. "Come on, Squishy; oh good lord, you do reak."

"Um, did I mention she started squash this week?" Elliot gagged. "Happy changing!" She laughed as he wandered off towards the nursery. When her cell phone rang, she groaned.

"Benson," she said, answering.

"Its Munch."

"You are not calling me on Christmas eve to work, are you...?"

"I'm sorry, Liv, we have a case. Can you meet me at Bellevue to talk to our victim's parents?" Liv sighed. "It'll take an hour or so tops."

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone. "Elliot, I have to work," she yelled as she wandered through the apartment gathering coat and shoes. She unlocked her gun safe and took her holster out. As she locked the safe again and slid it back under the bed, she felt his arms around her. "I'm sorry, El."

"Want me to go instead?"

"No, spend time with the kids. I'll be home before 9:00."

"Be safe, and we'll see you later. We won't open anything until you get home." She smiled and was off.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

Liv unlocked the door the apartment and sighed. Things had taken much, _much_ longer than originally planned. Olivia was at the hospital most of the night waiting for the girl's aunt to get there, while Munch booked the girl's parents for neglect and abuse. It was still very early, and she expected everyone to be asleep still. What she saw when she came in melted the long night away instantly. Elliot was dozing on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, with Allie asleep on his chest and Kathleen and Lizzie on either side of him. Dickie was asleep on the smaller couch, and Maureen was flipping pancakes in the kitchen. She was grateful to see a warm, kind family for a change, and sighed again. This time, when she sighed, it was out of love for the people in her home.

"What is everyone doing up? Its not even 5:00!"

"Hey," Maureen whispered, handing Liv a plate. "We've been waiting up for you." Liv took a bit of the pankcakes and her eyes closed involunterily. "Good, huh?" Olivia nodded.

"Wonderful. Should I wake up the cavelry?" Maureen nodded. "Merry Christmas, Maureen."

"You, too, Liv." Olivia walked into the living room. They all looked so peaceful, but she wanted to kiss Elliot so badly. Liv went and locked her gun and badge into the gun safe before waking the troops. As soon as the safe was locked, and the clip was in its locked drawer, she changed out of her work clothes and into her favorite jeans and blouse. Suddenly, she'd been transformed from Detective Benson; crime-fighting cop lady, back into Liv; woman, mother, and friend.

"El?" she whispered. He stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. "Hey you. Merry Christmas," she said, planting a kiss on his lips, waking him efficiantly. Lizzie and Kathleen woke up, and one tossed a pillow at Dickie, waking him as well.

"Morning, babe," he said, kissing her back.

"Get a room, Dad," Dickie moaned as he woke up.

"How was work?" Elliot asked, seeing how exhausted she was.

"It was work. Let's leave it at that. Come on, Maureen made breakfast." The kids bound off to the table. "She's a great cook," Liv said taking the sleeping baby and heading into the nursery. Upon return, she stared for a few minutes. Elliot was at the table with his children, passing syrup and milk around, setting a place for Liv, and no one starting until she was there.

"You coming?" Liv nodded at her family and took her seat next to Elliot.

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"I'm not transferring," she said angrily at Cragen.

"Its just temporary, Liv."

"Why?"

"Computers is short a person while-"

"It would leave us short. I'm happy here, Munch is a great partner, and I am not taking it." Cragen rubbed his forehead while Liv looked around. All traces that her daughter would be there were either gone, or well hidden."Cap, what is going on?"

"Internal Affairs will be watching the next few weeks. It has nothing to do with you and Elliot; you aren't partners any more. I can't explain now, but either we can make it temporary now, or they'll catch wind that you two work more closely than I let on and its permanent." Liv nodded.

"I'll clear my desk out and report over to computer crimes. I think this is a crock, and I know you do, too."

"Olivia," he said, calling her back. "You and Elliot could always just go on vacation; since yesterday was Christmas, you can still call it a Christmas vacation. If you want, I'll even take Allison for you. Go home, talk to him, make some plans and get back with me tomorrow."

"We'll talk." As Olivia left the office, she waved Elliot to follow her to the cribs. He stood and followed.

"What's up, Babe?" he asked, taking a cot across from her.

"I'm transferring," she said softly.

"You're what?"

"Its temporary. Internal Affairs will be here the next few weeks, and Cragen is putting me over at Computer crimes, or we can take a vacation."

"Vacation?"

"We take off a few weeks, go somewhere warm, spend time together without 5 kids," she murmured into his ear. He stepped back. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can take a vacation with you just yet," he started. "There are some things we need to talk about first."

"I guess I'll take the transfer then." She was mad; he could feel it.

"Liv, wait-"

"Why? You can either have me as your girl friend or your partner. You can't have both."

"I don't want either," he said. Olivia's heart broke before he could explain. Tears poured over immediatly. "I don't want you as my partner. I don't want you as my girlfriend. I want you as my wife, Liv."

"You-wha...what?"

"Nothing makes sense without you. Olivia, you and Allie mean more to me than any two people on Earth. You were by my side when I needed a friend, you've been there for me and my kids when we needed you. Liv, you are why I get up every morning. Its...I just...it...Life makes sense with you, Olivia Benson." He got down on one knee, and took a black velvet box from his pocket. "Olivia Benson, you make life worth living, and you make me feel like...I need you...Oh for the love of God this isn't how I planned this...Will you marry me?" Liv stood staring at him, in complete shock. "Liv?"

"I...oh, God...Elliot," she stammered. He started to panic. Liv, seeing this, pulled him up by his tie and kissed him deeply, and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. "I love you," she whispered. She looked at the ring. It was a very simple ring, and it suited her perfectly. "Its beautiful."

"The kids helped me pick it out. I wanted to get this big rock, but Maureen suggested something that was almost antique looking. Kathleen said you'd like this one the best. Dickie told me, you're gonna love this, The ring should be simple, Like you Dad, and elegant, Like Olivia." Liv laughed and kissed him again. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too."

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

_SVU_

"I can ignore you living together, under the circumstances of your lives. I can ignore you passing glances at each other all day. I was even able to look past Elliot beating up his partner for a dirty comment about you. Hell, I was behind him 100! But I can't look past this. One of you needs to transfer. IAB is going to be all over me. You can hide a girlfriend from IAB, but not a wife." Cragen paced the office while the Dynamic Duo sat, grinning like mad at the man's reaction. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy for you. I'm thrilled! But could you have picked a worse time to pop the question?"

"Cap, with all due respect-"

"Save it, kids. Go make an announcement. Go home. Take a vacation. I'll have you transferred to Computer Crimes when you get back, Olivia." He sighed. "Either you work together or you have a life together. I think it would be better for you with the second half of that."

"I want to transfer," Elliot said calmly. "Liv is too good at this to lose her job."

"Elliot," Oliva said. "I don't mind."

"These guys are like family to you. When I leave here, I got you, Allie, the kids, my parents and sisters, their kids...whole Irish family waiting for me. You got me, Allie, my kids, and these guys. I can't take this away from you, Livvie. I'm not going to take away half your life."

"I don't think its a great idea for me to stay at SVU. When we get married, I'll be on ass duty more often than not. These guys won't let me do my job as it is because I have a baby at home. What happens if we have more kids?"

"You want more kids?" Elliot asked, grin forming.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"A little you and me! That's great, Babe!" he said gently. He kissed her hand lovingly.

"Want to start trying for that soon?" He nodded, blushing, feeling like his father was in the room.

"Hey, Cap, you hear that? There's going to be Six Mini-Stablers!" Cragen rubbed his forehead. "You really want to take the transfer, Liv?" Olivia nodded.

"It would be better for everyone; including me. We'll still be in the same building, the guys can still pick up Allie whenever they want. Its a good move for me," she said, smiling. Cragen nodded and the two left. "I can work in another department as long as I can go home to you," she whispered to Elliot. "And our bed." Elliot smiled wickedly and blushed to his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

After their first day of 'vacation,' Elliot decided to invite his children over. Maureen would pick up her siblings and be there for dinner. He didn't tell them anything more than Pizza and a movie with Dad. Dickie was really excited about more time at his father's house. He rarely showed it, but he loved being there with Elliot, Olivia and Allie. He felt better about himself when he was there because it was just calm. No one ranted about dirty clothes on the floor, homework, or no TV. Dad was just Cool now in the boy's opnion.

Liv ordered the pizza while the girls played with Allison in the nursery.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I live with you and Olivia for a while?" he asked softly. "Just this next semester of school?"

"Dickie, what's going on?"

"Mom's psycho. She's got more theories than Munch. She says you two were sleeping together since I was like...5 or something. You're Allie's dad and Liv lied about James. She doesn't believe us when we told her we met him. She hates Liv. She's always saying how big of a bitch she is and how much of a whore. Mom is just so mean now." Elliot rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We're not even allowed to call her if you aren't home. She says shit like Our family wasn't good enough for you that you went out and got a new one! She's complete crap, Dad!"

"Don't tell Liv anything you just told me, son."

"Hells no! Olivia is the nicest person _I've _ever met. Liv never yells at me when I mess up, she just helps me fix it, grounded or not, she helps me fix it."

"She's grounded you?"

"Yeah, when you were on some undercover deal a few months back. I called Kathleen a bitch to her face. Liv made me tell her I was sorry. Grounded me from video games for the whole week. That was After she explained how much it hurt her when someone called her that name. Liv was all, 'Someone called me that when I was 16, and it broke my heart. Someone called me that last week, and Elliot tried to break his nose." Elliot smiled, remembering questioning a suspect. He'd called Liv a fat bitch, and spat at her. Munch and Cragen ran in before Elliot jumped, but he's still gotten a little love tap in. "Anyway, Olivia doesn't pressure me to be anything but myself. She's really cooled you down, too, you know." Elliot laughed. "You're all chill-axed now, Dad. You talk to us instead of over us. You listen a lot better now. Jesus you and Mom were terrible together."

"Alright there, Freud. I'll give your mom a call after I talk to Olivia."

"We all want to live here. Kathleen and Lizzie want to move in, too. We're more of a family here."

"They do?" Dickie nodded. "All right. We'll talk."

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey guys," Liv said, leaned up against the door frame. She'd been there long enough to know there had been a serious discussion going on, and didn't want to intrude. "You all right, Dickie?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go work on my algebra."

"Need any help?"

"Yeah," Dickie admitted. "Give me a minute to get my stuff set up." Liv nodded and sat with Elliot. Dickie went back to his room, hoping his father wouldn't discuss it now. He wanted to be there to tell his side of the story.

"Liv, how would you feel about the kids moving in?"

"I would be fine with that, El. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. Liv didn't move her eyes from his. "Okay, Kathy's been bad-mouthing you, and the kids are all sick of it. She had an affair, left me, and _my_ fiance is apparently evil. Either way, Dickie has a lot more respect for you than I thought he had for anyone." Olivia smiled at him. "Um, when were you going to tell me you grounded him?"

"He's not grounded."

"What about a few months back, Liv?"

"Oh, that. He called-"

"He told me the story. Now, can you tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't come up. I left it up to Dickie to tell you, and he did when he was ready." Elliot thought it out a moment.

"I can accept that," he said. She stood to leave the room. "How 'bout from now on, I'll tell you when I ground them, and you tell me when you do? I promise I won't question or unground them. I just would like to know." She nodded.

"I told him I 'd help with his homework." He smacked her behind playfully. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Believe me, I'm watching it! I'll be back after while. I think I need to pay a visit to my ex."

"Leave your weapon," Liv reminded him.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Kathy, its me." The door opened. "We need to have a little sit-down."

"Why? What the hell is going on? Where are the kids?"

"Liv's with them at our place. Right now, they should be eating dinner." Kathy shut the door behind her as she stepped out ont the front porch. "We need to talk."

"Oh, Good Lord, what did she tell you now?"

"She? Which she?" Elliot shook it off. "Dickie talked to me tonight."

"What did he do, Elliot?"

"None. He's a good kid." He took a deep breath. "He wants to come live with us."

"He's not going to-"

"Kathleen and Lizzie say the same thing."

"You and your girl friend have a kid. Why do you want to take mine?" The need to punch something was rising inside him.

"You trash-talk Olivia, Allie, and talk down to our kids like they're nothing, Kath. Liv and I have been together about a year now. She was pregnant for 7 months before we ever even kissed. Allison's not mine! Deal with it, babe!" He sighed and stood. The vein in his forehead pulsed. "Kathleen's 17. You don't have much choise where she lives. She wants to live with me and my fiance, and yes, we're getting married, than she is always welcomed in our home. They want to be in Manhatten with us." Kathy stood and walked into the ouse, leaving Elliot out in the cold. "Nice." He knocked on the door loudly. "We can talk here or in court, Kathy, you pick!"

"I'm on the phone with my lawyer now!" he heard yelled through the door.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

The drive home was long and quiet. With the amount of input Kathy had put in, he might as well have just called her. As he pulled into his building's parking garage he saw something that made him smile lightly. He saw a minivan, full of kids in sports uniforms. He could picture himself driving the van with his children. Hell, he could picture Olivia with the minivan as well. Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed his divorce lawyer's number.

"Its Elliot."

"Hey, what's up?"

"The kids want to move in with me and Olivia. How can we make that happen?"

"Jeeze, you need to slow down at work first off, and prove you're the more fit parent."

"How?"

"Like I said, slow down at work. Also, a house outside of the city would be helpful." Elliot sighed. "You need to prove out right that the kids are happier, safer, and more likely to succeed in life with you as the primary care-giver and parent."

"That's easy. Liv helps the kids with homework, we _always_ have dinner together when they're hrer unless I need to go talk to Kathy about her trash-talking Liv. They actually get along with each other at my place. The girls just...they take care of each other and Allison. Dickie told me he feels like we're an actual family here." Elliot pulled into his parking space and turned his car off. "Hang on, I'm getting in the elevator. I may cut out. So...should I buy a minivan? Y'know prove I can hadle 5 kids?"

"Maureen wouldn't live there-"

"Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Allie, and we're hoping to have another one soon. We're trying."

"That's wonderful, Elliot. Listen. We can talk more later, my wife just made dinner; you know how they hate work mixed with dinner time." Elliot laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Take care, Mike." Elliot snapped his phone shut as the elevator let him out on his floor. He found his apartment door unlocked, and could hear laughter with-in. It was Olivia and Maureen. The two were laughing wildly at something that Dickie was apartently doing. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Dad," Lizzie said, looking up from Dickie's stand-up routine.

"We gotta talk. Can you wrap it up, Carrot Top?" Dickie Took a bow and found a spot on the couche between Olivia and Maureen. "Just left you're mother's place. We're going back to court, kids. I need to know if you want this. You may be called up to tell the court if you really want to live with us and why."

"We talked plenty already before I came to you, Pops. We want this."

"Yeah, Mom is crazy. Total melt down over little things," Kathleen said.

"Elizabeth? How about you?"

"Don't make me go back there, Daddy," she whispered. Elliot jumped into cop mode.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Nothing! I'm just...I'm not going back!" Maureen looked at her father and back at Lizzie.

"Sweetie, you need to tell us why you're scared," Olivia said soothingly. Elliot loved how gentle she was. "Are you hurt?"

"Liz, show them-" Maureen urged.

"Show me what?" Lizzie rolled up her sleeves to reveile bruising; Elliot could see it was a hand that had grabbed her very hard. "Oh, Jesus, Baby, why did you tell me? Are there any more?" Elliot's little daughter just nodded.

"I need to see them." Lizzie shook her head hard.

"Will you show me, Liz?" Another nod. Olivia helped Lizzie into the bathroom. After a silent 5 minutes, Olivia left the bathroom, crying. "We need to get her to the hospital, Elliot. Now. She's been hit pretty hard." Elliot opened the bedroom door. Lizzie was sitting on the edge of her bed, crying, shaking, and scared.

"Lizzie, come on. We're going to the hospital. Its going to be okay, Honey."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?"

"That's me. How's Lizzie?" The doctor looked him square in the eye.

"Whomever did this knew how to hit her where it would hurt. Nothing's broken, but she's pretty banged up. The bruises are between 36 and 48 hours old. We have an officer waiting to take your statement. Someone will be charged with child abuse for this." He walked off.

"Did you document with picture? We're filing charges."

"We'll let the officer talk to you about this."

"Olivia-" he choked out. Liv pulled him into a hug before he could say anything else and held him while he cried.

"We'll get through this. Let's just give our statement and it'll be okay. We know she was with Kathy from 3 days ago until a few hours ago. There's no way this can turn around on you.

"Detective, we need to talk."

"I know." Elliot sighed and sat across from the officer. "Lizzie is a quiet, good kid. I had no idea this was going on."

"We have the medical report. These appear to be over a day old. When did she last leave your care, and when did she come back into your care?"

"I dropped them off at their mother on Christmas morning after breakfast and presents. Maureen, my oldest, brought them back about 5 hours ago. Less than an hour after they got to my apartment, Elizabeth's twin brother told me he'd been voted in to ask me if they could live with us." Elliot felt himself tearing up again. He pushed them back. as well as he could before continuing. "I drove over to talk to Kathy. He told me she was crazy. I want her arrested for assault."

"Can you prove you were not with her for the last four days?"

"Yeah, I was working on a case. I made an arrest the day after Christmas, questioning him for 14 hours before we got a confession. Olivia took some time off to be with Allison; her 10-month-old daughter. I stayed at the office. You can check the logs. I was living in the cribs. My captain, and the guy I arrested, and about 40 other officers can put me there."

"Where are your other children?"

"Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen are babysitting Allie." The officer looked up at him. "Maureen is 23." A look of relief came over him. "I wouldn't leave children alone, ya-"

"Elliot."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Can I speak with Elizabeth?"

"Let me ask if she's ready."

"I can't let you. You know that, Detective." Elliot nodded.

"May I ask her? You can come in with me, and you'll know I'm not coaching her." The officer nodded and follow Olivia into the girl's room.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Is she okay, Elliot?" Casey asked as she strode into the waiting room.

"Yeah. Nothing's broken. Thanks for coming. Going crazy waiting for the statement to be taken from Lizzie."

"I've already got the paper work started," Casey said, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. The officer finally came out followed by Olivia.

"Well?"

"She did great," Liv said, wiping her cheeks. "She's asking for you, El." He nodded.

"Detective, the medical report supports her story. We'll send someone over to make an arrest, if you'd like to press charges."

"Damn right I want to press charges." Elliot stalked into his daughter's room. "Hey honey."

"Dad, do I have to go back to Mom?" Lizzie's eyes were blank.

"No, baby. You might not have to see her again for a while. Elizabeth, will you be able to talk about this in court? There's going to be a lot of people there, and you'll have to tell them what happened." Lizzie nodded. "They're going to keep you over night while they work on the case, okay, princess? If you want, I'll stay here with you." She nodded, eyes still blank. "Do you want Olivia here, too?" She nodded again.

"Dad, I just asked her if I could live with you. She went crazy and-" Lizzie started crying. "She told me I couldn't call her Mom anymore." Elliot hugged the 13-year-old to his chest. "She told me I don't have a mother anymore, and I was a basterd child like Olivia."

"You aren't. You have two parents who love you more than anything in the world. You have me and Olivia. Kathy doesn't want you to be her daughter, but Liv does. Olivia loves you as much as I do. Screw Kathy," he told her, gently. "You are so much better than her. Never forget that, Love." Lizzie was shocked by her father's words. "We'll fight for you, and we'll win. You are safe, Honey. I promise."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

The next week was a blur. Kathy was arrested and charged with assault. Being a cop, Elliot was able to rush preceeding and get them a court date less than a week later. Kathy had no idea what she'd gotten herself in to. Her children were together and wanted to stay with Elliot. She'd lost before the trial began. Casey had found a deal that would be acceptable to Elliot, and keep Kathy out of prison.

"You client can either spend 5-10 in prison, or she can walk free today."

"What? How?"

"She signs her children over to Elliot Stabler, her name removed from the birth certificates of Richard and Elizabeth, and Olivia Benson be allowed to legally adopt Richard and Elizabeth upon marrying Detective Stabler." Kathy's jaw dropped.

"That's a little extreme-"

"Your children never want to see you again. You'll have a restraining order from all four of them. So, either you can never see them again and go to prison, or you can never see them again and _not_ go to prison." Casey smiled sweetly. "I think you should consider the deal. You end up with no criminal record, and your children will see that you are making an effort to make things right for them. You get to choose, Kathy." Elliot and Olivia watched from the other side of the glass. She leaned her back into his chest.

"Fine. Whatever. They hate me anyway."

"How did she become this?" Elliot whispered into Liv's ear. "She was sweet, kind, and protective of her kids. Some where in the last two years, she's gone from a woman who I still cared about to a woman I want put in prison." Olivia just shrugged.

"Elliot, she's signing them over to us," Liv said, sighing. "Lizzie's going to need a bit of therapy. It may have only been one beating, but its been two years of emotional abuse for all of them." Elliot took a sharp breath in as Casey entered the room with the paper work.

"Elliot, their all yours."

"Can I talk to the orange jump-suit in there?" Casey nodded.

"Give me the gun, Stabler," Cragen said. Elliot handed his weapon over and went into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, defeated.

"Why'd you do it, Kathy?" She just glared at him. "Why did you beat the hell out of a 13-year-old girl? Why did you verbally bash Liv and Allie? Why did you hurt them, Kathy?"

"They loved you, they loved her, and they hate me. All I would hear is "Elliot and Liv," and "Liv said I was grounded, and I'm going to respect that," They never respected me when I grounded them!" Elliot mentally gave Dickie 10 points. "Who gave her the right to ground my kids, Elliot?"

"Apparently, you just did." Elliot smiled smugly and left.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Kids! We're home!" Four pairs of arms were around the two of them immediatly. "I have some news; hit the couch."

"I'm going to go check on Allie," Olivia said, giving them privacy.

"Hurry back. We'll wait." Olivia smiled, peeked into the crib in Allie's bedroom. Allison was asleep with her favorite blanket tucked tightly under her arm. She looked happy and peaceful. "Okay," Elliot said as she took a spot next to Lizzie. "Your mother said some pretty horrible things over the year or so, and did some horrible things over the last three weeks. So, she's not your mom anymore."

"What?"

"She's signed you over to me and Olivia, if you'd still like to live in this crazy house." Again, four set of arms held tight to him. "Maureen, Kathleen, this doesn't affect you unless you want it to; this is more for the twins. Kathy's name is being removed from the birth certificates, and she is now legally no longer related to any of you."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I have some legal pull as it turns out. Anyway, when Liv and I get married, she'd like to adopt you; all four of you. Would you consider it?" The younger ones nodded, but Maureen didn't. "Maur?"

"I won't consider it." Liv looked at Elliot. "I don't need to. You've been more of a Mom these last few years that my own. I'd be happy to call you Mom."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Sorry its taken so long to update. I was working on a rewrite of another fic, and its Hubbie's Birthday! (Happy 24 honey!)


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken a month to get the kids settled. Once the move was complete, Elliot and Olivia had to work out how they would juggle 4 kids, work, and life in general while also planning a wedding. Olivia, at one point, suggested they simply elope and call it good. A laugh and a shoulder rub from Elliot talked her down, and life continued.

"Hey," Lizzie said, coming in from school. She dusted the snow out of her hair. "I'm home!" she called.

"In here," Olivia said from the rocking chair in the living room. Allie was nursing calmly. "How was school, sweetie?"

"Good. This is my friend Alexis. Her mom never showed up to pick her up. I told her she could use our phone to see what's going on." Olivia nodded. "Lexi, this is my mom." Liv felt her heart swell a little at Lizzie calling her Mom.

"Hi, Alexis." The young girl waved. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Mom, I'm at Lizzie's house." She gave the adress. "She wants to talk to you." Liv took the phone from the girl.

"_Kathy? I'm on my way now. Don't you dare put my daughter in a cab-" _a cold voice said.

"No, this is Olivia Benson," she said. "Elliot's fiance."

"_Oh, thank God. Ms. Benson." _Her voice was much warmer now, and filled with relief._ "This is Jana Kirk. My ex-husband was supposed to pick Lexi up today. He must of forgotten. Thank you for letting her come in. I'll be there in an hour. I'm sorry I'm so far out, but I thought I had a few hours before he needed me to get there._"

"Oh, don't worry about it! We're going to do homework as soon as Elliot and Dickie get in. Why don't you and Lexi join us for dinner?"

"_That would be great. Thank you! See you in an hour," _she said and hung up the phone. Olivia smiled.

"As soon as Allie's done eating, I'll get some dinner going. Go hang out and we'll work on homework while dinner's cooking. Sound good?" The girls nodded and hurried off to Lizzie's room.

"That's not your mom. Kathy is," Lexi said.

"Kathy, she who put you in a cab from Queens to get to your dad in Brooklyn? Not any more. Liv is marrying my dad and is adopting me, Dickie and Kathleen."

"Why?"

"Kathy's a psycho bitch. Olivia is my Mom now. Olivia is the coolest person I've ever met."

"Really? What's so hot about her?"

"She's a kick-ass detective. She's a cop! Mom arrests the pickle-dicks who hang around kids' school yards, and that scar on her neck? She was cut by a guy who was holding two kids hostage." Olivia felt the scar as she listened from the next room. She wasn't eaves-dropping. The walls were just thin. She didn't want to think about Gitano just now, and she didn't think his kids knew about it. He probably told Kathy, who told the kids. "The guy had a shotgun to my dad's head for half an hour while my mom tried to talk him out of killing him. The whole thing was just a decoy until the S.W.A.T. team stormed the place and killed him. And remember that Derek Lord thing?"

"Oh Yeah!"

"That was my mom's case."

"Liz, your mom is cool."

"Yeah, she is." Olivia almost cried.

"Oh, Lizzie?" she called. "Where's Dickie?"

"Dad picked him up. He's got a dentist thing today," she called. Liv nodded in rememberance. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?" Lizzie just smiled at her.

"Love you."

"You, too, sweetie."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"How do you break a bracket on school lunch?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Didn't say you did. Just wondering _how_ you did."

"Have you eating those things? The pizza could be a brick. The burgers are soggy. The chili dogs-"

"None of that sounds all that healthy!" Elliot said, puzzled. "Burgers and pizza? When did you last eat brocoli?"

"Jesus, I dunno, Chef Boyardi. When's the last time you cooked brocoli?"

"Point taken. We'll work on it." The two left the dentist office. "Hungry?"

"Nah, these hurt. Let's get a couple of beers?"

"Nice try. You're 13."

"Kids gotta try, Dad." Elliot laughed as they walked. "So, when are you gonna marry her and make her an honest woman, Old Man?" Elliot just laughed. "I'm serious! We're all really excited!"

"Olivia can't set a date. She's not ready to set a date. I don't know."

"Shall the Mini-Stablers step in and offer help to New Mom?" the boy offered, eyes twinkling with mischeif and delight.

"Sure. You do that, Dickie."

"Dad, when Liv adopts us, I want it to be Rick Stabler. I'm not a little boy any more, got girls I'm interested in. Kinda grew out of Dickie. And there ain't No Way you are calling me Dick. God in Heaven that would make high school suck more." Elliot considered his request. "Look, talk to Liv, and when you guys figure it out, lemme know. Cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." His son's maturity often took Elliot by surprise.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Hey, Mom," Dickie said, dropping into a chair at the table. He pulled books out and scattered them. "Liz, got homework for me?" he yelled through the apartment. "Bring your friend!"

"Dickie, can you keep down? Allie's asleep."

"Sorry," he said. He opened the many text books. "This shit's hard," he muttered.

"Watch it," Elliot said. "Remember guy talk is when the ladies aren't around. Keep the profanity to a minimum around Olivia and your sisters, son."

"Yeah, forgot. Sorry, ladies," he teased. "Mom?"

"What's up?" Liv asked, looking over the counter that devided the kitchen from the dining area.

"I hate math, that's what."

"Who has what due tomorrow?"

"I have this algebra, history work sheets, and a science paper." Liz got a folder with her homework papers.

"Which means, I have the same," her twin recalled. "As does Lexi."

"I'm gonna keep an eye on the food. Go be a teacher, Babe." Olivia smiled, kissed her Elliot and took her seat at the table.

"Okay, which is the hardest?"

"Algebra," the three answered.

"We'll do that first, so the rest seems easier."

"Why not do that last?" Liz asked. "That way we're not fried for history and science?"

"Do we all agree?" The kids nodded. "Okay. Science then."

Elliot listened from the kitchen. She was so good with the kids. It was fun for Elliot to listen to her teach them, help them...he loved her more with every second. Laughter from the dining table just made it secure in his heart that she was wonderful. Not only were his children doing homework of their own free will, but they were having fun. Deep down, he knew his kids were good, but in the last few years with Kathy, they hated school, locked themselves into their rooms, and just seemed miserable in general. Now they were trying to be good. It hit Elliot suddenly. They were trying to be perfect so Olivia would love them. They needed her because their own mother had failed them. He wondered if they fought when no one was around to hear them, or if they were angry and just held it in.

"Hey Dad?" Lizzie called. Elliot turned and smiled. "Can you help with the histroy work? Its on The Korean Conflict, and Mom said you watch enough MASH to help us with it."

"All right, Liz. Be right there." He took the dinner from the stove and set it to cool. "Dinner's done, and will be cool in half an hour, guys."

"I need to check on Allie," Olivia said, excusing herself from the group.

"Okay. What's to know about Korea?"

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Honey?" Liv whispered into Elliot's ear. "You awake?"

"Am now. What's up? Everything okay?" Liv nodded and snuggled closer. She kissed his neck and started to make her way down when they heard crying from the next room. "Mmm," he groaned. It took a full second for reality to hit them both.

"That's not Allie, Elliot." Olivia threw a robe on and made her way into Lizzie's room. Lizzie was sitting on the bed staring at the miror, crying. "Liz? Lizzie, sweet heart? What's wrong?"

"How could she leave me?" Lizzie whispered as Liv gathered her into a hug. "I hate her!"

"Lizzie, I thought you wanted this. I'm sorry, baby," Elliot soothed. "I think we just pushed too hard, Liv."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I tried to be happy," she sobbed. "I'm really trying."

"Honey, if you aren't happy, that is okay. You are allowed to be mad, and hurt right now. Its okay to feel hurt and anger, Elizabeth. You father is very angry right now that your mom-"

"_YOU'RE_ my mom, Not Kathy."

"Okay. Your father is very angry that Kathy hurt you. You father and I are both scared that you aren't telling us that you are hurting." Elliot could see that she was getting through to Lizzie.

"I'm scared."

"That's a good start. What are you scared of?"

"You and Daddy'll leave me. He left once, remember? My own mother just freakin left me! You're not my mother, what's stopping you?"

"Here's what is stopping me, Lizzie," she said, meeting the young girls gaze. "You may not be my biological daughter, but I love you more than any mother could love any child. I love you, and when people really love each other, they do what is best for them. You with me so far?" A nod answered her. "What is best for you is to have your dad and me whenever you need us. I swear to you, Lizzie, I will not walk away from you."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Lizzie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm Dr. Huang."

"We've met," she said, giving him the Stabler Smile.

"Your dad tells me that you and your brother and sisters call Olivia 'Mom' now."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?"

"We love her. It was really suck-tacular living with Kathy, and she signed us over P.D.Q. when Dad asked. Kathy didn't want us, Liv did." Lizzie wanted to cry. "Kathy is frickin' crazy." Huang smiled lightly. "I take it by that grin, you've met her."

"Yes, and when I met her, she seemed all right."

"Can we get a second opinion?"

"You're sacrastic."

"You're observant."

"You're hostile."

"I'm pissed. There's a difference." Huang furrowed his brow. "Hostile is mean for no reason. I have every reason to be pissed."

"You have a point, Elizabeth. Can you tell me, though? Why are you angry?" Lizzie looked at him.

"First off, I'd like it if you call me Liz or Lizzie."

"All right."

"Wouldn't you be mad if your mother hated the two people you looked up to the most? I respect her opinion, Dr. Huang, but not when it comes between me and my father. She lied to us for so long and then left." Lizzie's eyes welled with tears. "I knew she hated me, but I didn't think she'd just leave me."

"Liz, after the years of verbal and emotional abuse, she resorted to physical abuse. What happened?"

"I told her I wanted to live with Dad and Olivia after they got married. She started yelling. Dickie tried to stand between us so she wouldn't hurt me, but she pushed him into his room. She beat the crap out of me," Lizzie was blank. Huang offered her a tissue. "She was so mean to Olivia, called her mother a whore, and said she wasn't raped, that she just had no idea who she did to get pregnant. I don't even know what the hell she's talking about. I told her that I just wanted Dad and Olivia, and she...she said she didn't want me to call her Mom any more."

"You feel she did that to hurt you."

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "Dr. Huang, do you know what Kathy was talking about? Liv's mom being raped and all...?"

"That's not something I'm going to discuss with you, Lizzie." She nodded silently. "Lizzie, why do you call Olivia 'Mom?" he asked.

"Because, I love her, and she's been incredible these last two years. While she was on ass duty, and Dad couldn't make my soccer games, she's there. She went to every game last season, even in the rain while she was pregnant. She stood there, cheering me on. She took Dickie and his friends to the video game arcade after school when he got an A on a test. AND she played! Just put Allie in the snugli and they played for an hour while Maureen, Kathleen and I went shopping. When I got my first period, Dad panicked. He got the wrong stuff, and Olivia just laughed at him. You'd think after 20 years of being married, and putting up with two girls through puberty, he'd get it right. Olivia went shopping for me."

"That sounds like Olivia."

"But why can't my mom be that way?" Lizzie asked, starting to cry. "I love Olivia, and I try to pretend she my mother, but she's not. I just...I'm so mad at Kathy for leaving us. Its like the divorce all over again." Huang nodded.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

A/N: Next Chapter: Lizzie in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia listened as the 13-year-old spoke. It had been premature to allow them to call her Mom, and the affects were showing now, months later. The kids were starting to shut down; Honeymoon was over. Reality had set in that their mother had beaten Liz, and then signed them away without a fight. Elliot hadn't thought that Olivi filing for legal adoption would hurt. In fact, when she'd asked to, he saw all the good. They wouldn't know life without a mother. How wrong he'd been.

"Why should I trust you?" Liz yelled. "You're not my mother!"

"Exactly. I am not the one who left you. I have always been there, and _will _always be here for you, Lizzie," Olivia spat. Her words had been more harsh than she intended and Lizzie slammed her bedroom door. "Liz," Olivia urged.

"Get the hell away from me, Olivia," came the muffled response. Liv sighed, blinked back tears, and wandered away.

"You okay, Babe?" Elliot asked. He was playing with Allie on the floor. Liv and Lizzie had already been screeching at each other when he walked in the door.

"I hate her so much."

"Who? Lizzie?" he asked, starting to panic.

"What? _No_! **_Jesus_**, Elliot. Kathy. I hate what Kathy did to those kids." Elliot took her hand.

"Do you want me to stay out of it? You know, let you and Lizzie work it out?" Olivia fell into her favorite chair and closed her eyes. "If you want me to talk to her, just lemme know, I'll talk to her."

"She has a boyfriend that I don't approve of. He's in her room. They swear they're studying."

"He's history." Elliot handed the baby off to Olivia.

"She said you already told her it was okay."

"Who, Michael?"

"Yes, Michael."

"I did. He's harmless. Chess team, science club-"

"El, that was a year ago. Michael is now Mack and has grown up."

"How much?"

"Disarm." Elliot went into the bedroom, locked his gun and clip and hurried into the living room.

"How much did he grow up?"

"Football."

"FOOTBALL? Hell No. No, my daughter the soccer star wanna-be is not dating a football player. I've been in that locker room. I know what they talk about. Elizabeth Kathryn Stabler, unlock and open your door, 5...4...3...2...1 and a half..."

"Just open it." Liv said. Elliot pushed until the door swung off its hinges. Lizzie sat, nose to nose with her father.

"You're going to fix that," she said. Elliot sized up the boy. He, now 15, was as tall as Elliot, built like a brick house, and the wavey brown hair and big brown eyes were enough to make Elliot want to kill him for being in Elizabeth's room. He had his shirt off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my daughter's room. Get your shirt on," Elliot snarled. He was nearly foaming at the mouth. "You- get your ass into the living room and sit with Olivia. I need to talk to your little friend here." Lizzie rolled her eyes and left. "You are in way over your head, kid."

"Oh yeah, old man? I love Lizzie. I'll fight for her."

"I'm a cop, you idiot!" he yelled. The boy looked much younger suddenly. "You realize she's still 13 until April? Did you put your hands on my daughter?"

"Elliot," Olivia said from the door. "You talk to Liz. Let me handle this perve." Elliot nodded and they tag-teamed up. "Look, I don't know why you were here before I got home from work. This was the first time since they moved in that I worked late. It will also be the last time I work late that I don't have a protective detail watching them come straight to the station after school." She stood nose to throat of the tall boy. "If you ever consider walking back into this aparment when one of us isn't here, you had better be damn sure you like the idea of Prison. We will have you arrested for statitory rape, and you will be tried as an adult. No one messes with one of my kids. Do you got that, Mack?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I have another question. You were going to have sex with a young girl. What about protection? Thought about that?"

"I was going to pull out."

"Put your damn clothes on and get the hell out of my house."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Elizabeth, what the hell were you thinking?"

"That a little action might be nice?" Elliot whipped around to stare at her.

"What have you been smoking?" he asked. "Are you on CRACK?"

"Dad, I'm not a baby. I'm not on crack. I love him."

"Ever heard of teen pregnancy? STD's? I know you love Allie, but you aren't ready for one of your own, and until you are, you are NOT having sex!"

"Calm down. I have an idea. You want to have sex? Why not live with the reality for a week? You come to work with us and file paperwork for Cragen. No, I think cleaning would be better. You'll be a janitor for a week. 9th grade education and all. You'll have to put that money towards child care. You're going to be a Single teen mother for a week. Where ever you go, Allie goes. Whatever you do, Allie does. A 10-month-old baby is fun when someone else is feeding and changing her. Starts now. Here you go. She needs a change, clean pajamas, and a bottle. Then, you can put her to bed. I'll move the baby monitor into your room. She still wakes up at around...what time honey?"

"3:45. Every morning. Get to it." Lizzie rolled her eyes and took the baby. "I'll get the protective Detail on her first thing in the morning."

"Munch."

"Yep."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Lizzie was fine to wake up at 3:45 to feed Allie. She played with her while the bottle warmed, changed her diaper, and when it was warm, gave her the bottle. It was when Allie didn't want to sleep after that, that had thrown her. It was almost 5:00 when Allie finally went back down. Lizzie trudged off to her bedroom for the last half hour of sleep. Her shower was cut short when Allie was ready to be held and cuddled. This had always been the baby's routine, and Lizzie would get used to it.

Liv made arrangements with Lizzie's school for Allie to be there with her for the first half of the morning in the school's faculty daycare. She'd take the subway from school to the station, tailed by Munch. She saw him, he watched her, but he refused to speak to her unless she wasn't safe, or needed information.

"Welcome to the world outside of high school, Little Stabler," Munch said as they entered the squadroom. "You are required by your contract to clean the bathrooms in SVU, change the sheets in the cribs, and dust off all the lockers. Here is your cart, and here is your broom. Allie needs to go to daycare; Cragen misses his little friend. Off to work, my minimum-wage laborer!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

"Poor kid," Elliot said, half smiling. "This was Liv's idea."

"Brilliant woman."

"Yeah. Lets just hope Child Labor doesn't come hound us." Fin smiled at the other men. He found the situation amusing.

"She wants to have sex, Fin. My 13-year-old daughter was going to have sex with that boy, and she very well could have gotten pregnant. The kid didn't have a condom, and was going to-" Elliot snapped his mouth closed. He hated the thought of what very nearly could have happened with his little girl.

"Did you call his parents?"

"I delivered him, flashed my badge, and his father hit the roof. It was beautiful."

"Nice."

"I think she'd disagree," Elliot said, rubbing his forehead.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Okay, I get the friggin point! Babies are a lot of work and cost a lot of money," Lizzie finally yelled into the living room as the Allie cried for yet another diaper. "Jesus, could you just calm down, honey?" She bounced the baby on her hip and took her to change the diaper. Allie screamed through the change, and continued afterwords. "Allie? What's wrong?"

"So, you give? No boys?"

"Dad, she's sick," Lizzie said, looking at the baby. "Hand me the thermometer." Elliot obeyed. He watched as his daughter carefully scanned the baby's forehead with the temporal thermometer. "Its 103.2. I'll get her ready if you call her doctor."

"Got it," he said, panic riding into his voice. Lizzie was calm as she bundled the baby and grabbed the diaper bag. She gave Allie her pacifier and carefully buckled the tiny girl into the car seat. Elliot watched as he was on hold. "You okay, Lizzie?"

"Its probably an ear infection. She hasn't been taking her bottle as well as normal, and she's been a little fussy all day. I'm calling Olivia to let her know where we're going, and then have Maureen come over to hang out with Dickie." Elliot nodded.

Soon, Elliot was driving his girls to the doctor's office. This was Allie's first illness. Olivia would be meeting them therem, even though Elliot tried to talk her out of it. He could hande it, and Lizzie was doing just fine. He would admit that Lizzie seemed to be doing better than he was. Kathy had always been the one to take the kids to the doctor, heal their ailments. Now, his daughter was doing what she'd seen as a child; take care of the sickly child. The young girl paced with the baby, bouncing her gently as she walked. Alli had found a comfortable position sleeping with her head on Lizzie's shoulder. He was proud of his daughter. While he was still mad as a hornet that she was living dangerously close to becoming a new case for his unit, he was sure sh'e learned now that she is better than her choices.

"Allison Benson?"

"Hi," Lizzie said. They followed the doctor into the first exam room.

"Mr. Stabler, what's the problem?" Lizzie gently woke the baby and held her on her lap for the doctor to look at.

"She's been abnormally fussy, has trouble with a bottle suddenly, and a fever. Her last BM was this morning, and it was normal. She went through 5 wet diapers in the last 14 hours, and they were also normal. She hasn't been able to fall asleep unless she's being held up."

"Sounds like an ear infection," he told Lizzie. "It also sounds like you've been taking very good care of her." Liz smiled weakly while the doctor look in Allie's ears. "Ah ha. Its her left ear. Not too bad. You caught it early. Give her a round of Antibiotics, and keep her home for a few days. Her weight is a little low, but she's fine other wise. Does she eat cereal and fruits?"

"Yeah, she's in Stage 2 foods, one jar with a tablespoon of cereal 3 times a day, supplimenting bottles between meals," Elliot said. "She's still nursing twice a day as well." The doctor nodded and took a few notes.

"Liz, can you take Allie out into the waiting room and wait for Olivia?" Lizzie nodded and left. "Is she primary care taker?"

"Its a long story. I walked in on her trying to...with her boy friend."

"Oh, Good Lord."

"Her reward for such behavior is saddled with a baby for a week. I got two detectives close by so she's never alone with Allie, but I'm still worried. I don't think she gets the message." The doctor smiled at him.

"Its normal."

"I hate that word."

"I know. Go take your kids home, Elliot."

"Thanks Jack."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Olivia," Elliot called into the apartment. Maureen had called to let him know she had Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Allie. It was thier first anniversery. Elliot and Liv decided that they became a couple the night the power went out a few days before Allie was born. Maureen took her siblings for the whole weekend so they could spend a little time together and talk out all that had happened in the recent months. Olivia and Elliot had decided to stay at home; they needed time alone. "Liv?"

"In here, El," she called from the nursery. "Just putting away the last of the clean clothes."

"Computer Crimes gives you a bit too much time to yourself, Babe," he said, wrapping his arms around her from the back. "You been working out?"

"Always."

"You had your killer body back when Allie was 3 weeks old, and before that, you were still beautiful." He dropped a kiss on her cheek. "So, should we plan the party?"

"John and Fin already took care of that."

"Really! I had no idea!"

"Some detective. They were 10 feet away from you." He laughed and took her hand. She put the last bit of clothes down and followed him. "We, Detective Stabler, have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. No babies crying at 4:00, no boyfriends hiding in the bedroom, no loud music duing my favorite show." Elliot laughed at her again. Instead of heading into the bedroom, he lay her on the couch.

"Total freedom. Just like it was before The Invasion."

"Oh, God I miss this," she said, kissing his neck.

"Me, too, babe. Maybe we could work something out with Maureen to take the kids one weekend a month?" Liv laughed and tugged at his shirt. When she kissed him, and nibbled on his lip, he moaned. "Or boarding school..."

"And just think, we want number 6."

"Mmm," he confirmed. "I want us to have a baby more than anything, Livvie."

"And a wedding eventually?"

"You pick a dadte, and I'll be there."

"Not now," she said, shoving him down onto the bed. "I'm too preoccupied."

"I _love it _when you are preoccupied."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Allie's first birthday was a major success. The whole squad threw her a party in the Bull-Pin; she was their child. The SVU Baby of the group. And she slept most of the party in Cragen's office. Along with her first birthday came a few surprises. Elliot had the adoption papers for all the kids ready to be signed. Everything was typed up, nice and neat, in a folder on his desk.

"Okay, Everyone!" Cragen called. "I have a few announcements. Today, being Allison's birthday, the best gift she could receive is a father. Detective Elliot Stabler is signing the adoption papers for Allie, and Olivia is, actually right now as I announce it, adopting his children, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie." Dickie glared at Cragen from a few feet away."Sorry! Rick. Rick Stabler. Its official, they are a family!" Cheers around the room were deafening.

"Our children have all chosen new middle names, as they were all named after some one from Kathy's famil. To our children, Maureen Rebecca, Kathleen Olivia, Richard Elliot, Elizabeth Dawn, and Allison Paige Stabler."

"When I made the decision to adopt Elliot's children, and Elliot adopt Allie, it was out of love for them. They need two parents who love them, care for them, and will not walk away. I know what it is to have an empty hole in my life; I never had a father. Before I came to SVU, I had never been part of a family. My mother wasn't there for me the way I needed her to be. You guys were the first family I've ever known. Now, I am the mother of five, and they will always, _always _know that they are loved. Not just by me and Elliot, but by you guys. Thank you, for being the best extended family anyone could need."

"I have one more announcement. We all know how Olivia came into this world." Her eyes shot down. "We all know she's like a daughter to me. She a dear friend, and there is a blank space in her life. That blank space is right now sitting on her birth certificate under the title, 'Father.' After talking to Elliot for hours about this, and doing a mountain of paper work without alerting Olivia, we're filling in her father's name. Donald Cragen. If you'll have me, Livvie," he asked gently. Olivia was moved by the gesture. She pulled him into a long hug. "Let's make it official, Olivia." He picked up a pen and signed. "Hey, gimme a cigar; I'm a new dad." Elliot laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "And 5 more for my new grandkids."

"You were always her grand-dad, Don. Just as much as I was her father."

"Okay, now that I'm Olivia's official Dad, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot!"

"When the hell are you gonna marry my little girl and make an honest woman out of her?" Laughter sprang out around the squadroom.

"Soon enough, Don. We're still trying to pick a date."

"Soon! I promise!" Olivia said, smiling.

"Hey, Mom?" Maureen said, slipping between Olivia and Don. "How about May 18th? Mother's Day?" The room was silent. "I personally can't think of a better day," she whispered.

"Yeah, I think it would be perfeft," Kathleen added.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered in her ear. "I think if its what you want to do, then it would be great, but I don't want you to feel preassured. I just want you to be happy, Honey." Olivia smiled when he called her Honey. He only had done that once before. It was usually, 'Babe,' or 'Liv.'

"Okay, May 18th works great. Now all that's left is the dress, the invitations, where to have it, who will preform the ceremony, the guest list, decorations, food-"

"Livia," Elliot called.

"Hmm?"

"Cool it. We'll take care of it. 'Kay?"

"Shove it, Elliot," she said sweetly.

"My little girl...all grown up. It seems like just 5 minutes ago, I became a father," Don joked. He received a number of eye rolls, and very few laughs.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

A/N: More to come! I'm having fun writing this one!


	8. Chapter 8

"Its perfect, Mom," Lizzie insisted. "Its just perfect for you."

"Yeah, it really is. It falls on your hips like it was tailored just for you," Maureen gushed. "I wish I looked that hot in a dress."

"You do, Maur. I'm the one who's gotten fat."

"Kathleen, you are not fat," Olivia said over her shoulder. "You are beautiful. All three of you are. Now, I, on the other hand, have bigger hips than I've ever had in my life. I still haven't lost that last 5 pounds from having Allie."

"You were so freakin' skinny when you got pregnant that you don't need to." Lizzie stepped from the changing room and the four stood at the mirrors together. "Wow, we all look pretty good."

"I'd marry you if you were my type, lady," the man said as he adjusted the dress for Olivia. "Girl, this dress is working for you. We need to take teeny bit off the hem, but other than that, its just about right.Unless you plan on wearing heels?"

"Actually, I do want heels. Elliot loves me in heels."

"Than I won't touch it."

"Wow, must be destiny for you to marry Dad. Your first dress, and it fits perfectly, no alteration needed. You and Daddy'll be great together." Olivia smiled. "Why'd you wait until a week before the wedding to get the dress?"

"I don't know. But God, was it really that long?"

"Two months. Dad and Rick got their tuxedo's a week after the party. What is Allie going to wear?" Liv looked down at her baby, who sat very patiently in her car seat. She was very small for her age.

"Get her a white flower girl dress, and I'll sew on accents in these colors," Maureen offered.

"I was hoping she'd be walking by now. I mean, 14 months and only 19 pounds. I'm starting to worry."

"She's fine. She's active, squirmy most of the time, and very advanced in cognative developement. Hell, she does sign language." On that note, she signed for milk. "You would like your milk?" Maureen asked. She dug into the diaper bag for Allie's sippy cup and handed it to her. "See?"

"I take it school is going well."

"After Allie was born, I changed my major to Early Childhood. Its fascinating. So far, from what I can tell, she's right on track physically, and advanced cognatively. Don't worry. When she's ready to walk, she'll walk." Olivia sighed with relief. She silently wished her mother was alive to call upon for advice. While Serena hadn't been the best mom, she was still her mother.

"So, should we get them?"

"I like how they look on you guys. Its just...beautiful. Do they need to be altered?" Olivia asked the man helping them.

"Just a zipper moved on hers, and a little shorter on this one. Won't take but an hour for one of New York's Finest. Go change honey," he said. Olivia loved how the badge sometimes worked for her. This shop was broken in to a few years ago and they found three children in the back abandoned. The owner promised to give Oliv acomplete cooperation during the case, and full access to the full staff if she ever got married when the case was complete. "Get lunch, and they'll be ready."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Sooner than anticipated, the wedding day arrived. Don decided that a court room wasn't good enough for them to be married in; criminals were in there every day and the room reaked of the living trash they arrested daily. He offered to let them use his back yard. It was a beautiful yard with a rainbow of flowers lining the back fence, and rose bushes along the sides. His gardner took care of them with great pride. Work had provided them with an array of judges to preform the ceremony, but Elliot wants his priest. That had been particularly difficult for Olivia, as she wasn't Catholic, but it was the only thing he requested. Father James was very kind and she was glad he was there for Elliot.

Inside the house, people flutter about, getting Olivia and the girls ready. Casey fluffed the white dress, and handed her the bouquet of white roses. The girls were bride's maids. Lizzie wore a lilac dress, Kathleen was in the exact same dress, only it was a soft shade of sage green. Maureen wore a soft yellow version of the dress. Allie, who was sitting happily with Fin and Munch wore a beautifully frilly white dress that had ribbons and accent flowers in the three colors. Maureen had gotten the dress and found ribbon to match the three dresses and had sewen the flowers herself. She thought, sadly, that it was Kathy's talent that she was borrowing for her father's wedding.

Outside was calm. Everyone sat in the chairs that spread the lawn. There were mostly blue uniforms, with the occasional spouse, and Elliot's brother and sisters. They brought their families. Olivia hadn't met them yet, and was glad she finally would have the chance. It was a little funny to her to meet her in-laws-to-be AT the wedding. Elliot rubbed at his forehead.

"You alright, man?" Fin asked, grinning.

"I can't believe I drank that much last night. Jesus, Liv's gonna kill me for being hung over at the wedding." Munch jaughed lightly at the situation. "You were supposed to stop me, ass hole. Sorry Father," Elliot said, correcting himself.

"I'm heading in," Don said as he left them. "Good luck, Stabler."

When Don opened the side door of his home, he took a step back and gasped in awe. Olivia looked so beautiful. She looked like an angel. Over the last 8 years, she'd worked her way into his heart. Olivia went from smart-ass detective to daughter before his eyes. The dress was off the shoulder, and she looked like a cross between a princess and an angel.

"Livvie," he called genlty. "Its time." She smiled andstarted the walk to him. "You look absolutely perfect."

"Thanks, Dad," she whispered. He took her arm.

"Olivia, you're shaking. Are you all right?"

"Terrified. Thrilled. Excited. You name it, I'm feeling it." Don laughed and they stood in line. The girls went first and then, Canon in D started. The took a deep breath and walked to the door, and down the isle. People from both sides were taken aback by the bride. Elliot's brother, who stood next to Elliot, Fin, and Munch, whispered something to Elliot, who smiled and allowed tears to fill his eyes.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Don choked out, happily. He hugged her, and kissed her cheek. Elliot took her hand from Don's and they turned to Father James.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joy in the joining of two families. Olivia and Elliot have chosen their own vows today."

"Olivia, when I met you, I was living through motion, not through life. You were my friend, my partner, and you cared about me more than anny other person I'd ever met. You taught me what love really is. When I was alone, you were my friend. When I was lost, you gave me shelter. When I was scared, you calmed my fears. When I was sad, you taught me was true Joy is.

"I love you, Olivia. My life makes sense with you. The world is terrifying, but with you, I can brave the day. I promise you to love, honor, and obey you, and cherish every moment with you as if it were the only moment we had."

"Elliot, when we became partners, I was scared. I never had family, and only one or two friends that I could trust. You taught me to trust people again. This squad was the first family I had known. I was happy, I thought, being alone, going through the motions of life. But you knew better. You pulled me alone with you and the guys for dinner, drinks, coffee. You brought me into the group so I wasn't alone. You gave me my first family.

"You are my life, Elliot. You are my family. I swear to you to love, honor and cherish you from now until the day I die. You are my friend, my love, my soul. Every second with you is golden, and I promise to cherish it as though it were all we had together. I love you." Father John placed the rings on the Bible.

"The ring is a symbol of endless love. The ring has no end and no beginning; Love has no end and no beginning. Elliot, please take the ring and place it on Olivia's hand as a symbol of your endless love for her." Elliot silently took the ring and slipped it on her hand. "Repeat after me; With this ring, I Thee wed."

"With," he started, choking up. He cleared his throat. "This ring, I thee wed."

"Olivia, please take this ring, and place it on Elliot's hand as a symbol for your endless love. Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," she said, tears flowing finally. "I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Elliot took her gently in his arms and kissed her. The tears he'd been holding flowed over as their lips met. The roar of cheers was loud enough to annoy the neighbors, but alas, the police were too ivolved to really care.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Maureen unlocked the door to her parent's apartment and let her siblings in; Liv and Elliot were on their way to their honeymoon suite in Florida for a glorious Kid-free week. They'd be back just in time for Kathleen to move in with Maureen and Lizzie and 'Rick' to start summer camp. Maureen switched the lights on and the kids went into their separate rooms to change.

"Come here, Monkey," Maureen said, lifting her baby sister from the stroller. Allie had been changed into her pajamas before they left so she could sleep in the car. Maureen put the sleeping baby into her crib and collapsed onto the couch.

"Quite a day," Kathleen said, joining the eldest Stabler.

"Yeah, really."

"Never seen dad so scared in his life...not since he had to talk to me about sex."

"I know; he hates those conversations. I was 15. I told him I had my period. He started talking about love, respect. He paniced and just froze up. Then he said, loud, 'Don't have sex until you're married!' Mom eventually just sent him out of the room and talked to me."

"I was 12."

"You were 12? Dad musta crapped himself!"

"Ashley, from my soccer team quite school because she was pregnant, and dad felt the need to as me if I was having sex. He tried using soccer and goal protecting as a metephor. Eventually, I just called him on it, told him I was a virgin, kicked the ball at him-" Maureen laughed loudly. "He just stared at me! Ball went right past him!" The girls laughed.

"Those were good times."

"Yeah, before mom went crazy." Maureen sighed and draped an arm around her little sister. "So, in a week I'll be done with community college, and of to Columbia with you. Kinda cool."

"Can you honestly believe that when Dad was my age, he was married with 2 kids?"

"Jesus, that a frightening thought. I'd die if I were married right now with a 4-year-old and a baby."

"I know they want another kid," Maureen offered. "I heard Dad talking to her about it the other night. They've been trying for a few months now."

"Before or _after _catching Lizzie with Michael."

"Both. They have his kids, her kid, and they want one more. 6 Mini-Stablers, they said."

"Its kinda cool. My little brother or sister _could_ be just a few years older than my own kids." Maureen thought about that a while.

"Its kind of strange. Allie is going to be an Aunt before she's in grade school; not that I'm pregnant. I'm not, but if Liam asks me to marry him, we're going to have kids soon into the marriage." Kathleen grinned at her sister. "I'll tell them when he asks!"

"What are you going to do if you get pregnant first?"

"Never gonna happen."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not an idiot. Look at Mom and Dad. They got married because Mom was pregnant with me, and Dad had to go into the Marines. I don't even remember seeing him until I was 3. When you were little, he worked SO much on the force. Everyone thought he wanted to move up in the ranks, or some crap about loving the work. Only thing on his mind was paying the bills so Mom could have a shot at nursing school. Finally, he makes Detective, and things were settling down for him; he was going to move up ONE more rank to be a desk jockey, and Mom got pregnant with the twins. He was only going to be in Special Victims for a couple of years while he got ready for the test."

"What happened?"

"He met Olivia."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Liv?" he called into the dark. There was no reply and Elliot worried. "Olivia?"

"Shh," she said from the hall. He listened carefully as she padded through the apartment. There were noises that didn't match the hour; someone else was there. Kathleen and Maureen lived at school, Lizzie and Rick were at summer camp for the next 7 weeks. He silently rolled out of bed to follow his new wife. Elliot was blinded by the kitchen light flipping on. "Maureen!"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you guys up?" she asked softly. Tears streaked her face.

"What's the matter, Honey?" Elliot asked, holding her close.

"Men are scum," she sobbed. "Can I talk to Mom about this, Daddy?" He nodded, handed her a tissue and left the women in the kitchen.

"I'll fix some hot chocolate." Maureen nodded silently and climbed into a bar stool at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room. "Did Wlliam break up with you?" Another nod confirmed.

"How'd you know about Liam?"

"Thin walls. You and Kathleen talk about him a lot." Maureen blushed. "Don't panic. I didn't listen to the good parts." Maureen went beet read. "Why'd he break it off? You were talking about marrying him."

"One problem; he's married."

"Men are scum."

"Dad's not scum."

"No, no he's not. I married him. I would know." Maureen rolled her eyes. "Suger in the chocolate?" Maureen shook her head, and Liv handed her a steamy mug of hot chocolate. The two got comfortable on the couch and Olivia waited. After a while, half way through the mug, Olivia gave in and started the conversation. "So, what happened?"

"I'm almost 24 years old. I graduate at the end of the summer semester, and have a great job lined up thanks to Daddy and friends of yours. I asked him if he was considering settling down." Maureen wiped her eyes. "He freaked and started yelling at me, asking if I was pregnant, because he didn't need another kid. We were just supposed to be having fun. I asked what the hell he was talking about, and he pulled out his wallet. He's 26, married with 3 kids; ages 5, 3, and 2. God I feel dirty." Olivia hugged Maureen close.

"I'm sorry that happened, baby. He sounded like such a nice guy."

"I thought he was. Want to know what really hurts?"

"What?"

"His wife was in 3 of my classes, and I didn't even know it until I saw the picture." Liv groaned. "Men are total scum, and the sex ain't all that great anyway. I may take after Kathleen-" Olivia pulled back and looked into Maureen's eyes. "Oh, crap."

"What about Kathleen?" Maureen thought on how to approach the subject. "Is Kathleen a lesbian?"

"Well, Mom, the _good_ news is...you won't worry about her getting pregnant." Olivia groaned again and rubbed her forehead.

"Your father is going to have a heart attack."

"You're telling him?"

"I can't keep this from him!" Olivia said forcefully. "He's her father, and has every right to know!"

"She is going to freakin kill me."

"What do I have every right to know about?" Elliot asked from the hall way. He heard Olivia yell, and needed to investigate. "Olivia, baby, please don't hide things about our kids. Is Kathleen okay?"

"Dad! For Christ's Sake, you're in your boxers!"

"Go to your room, Maur. I need a minute with my wife." Maureen shuddered and went off towards the room she and Kathleen shared when they stayed over.

"Sit down," she asked of him. Elliot obeyed, knowing full well her temper was matched only by his own. "Kathleen is fine. She's not seeing anyone that I know of."

"Except...?"

"She's not going to be bringing home...any...men."

"Yeah?"

"Sh'es a lesbian." Elliot took a breath. "Talk to me."

"I knew when she was 16. Loved this show, about three beautiful witches...Charmed. She loved Charmed. I watched it with her a lot, y'know, spend time with my daughter. She kept trying to tell me, but I just didn't see it until she was 16, and we were watching the show. She was looking at them thinking the same thing I was thinking. I still get nervous when I see anything that has Alyssa Milano in it."

"Wow, and you didn't tell me?" Elliot took her hands and brought her close.

"She never said anything. It was just intuition. I wanted to wait for her to come to me with it. I mean, she dated a few boys, and I thought maybe it had been a phase, but I...I guess not."

"Are you still trying to process this, El?"

"I've been holding my breath for 5 years, waiting for the Gay Talk, hoping it wouldn't come. I think...I think I'm okay with this. I just...never want to see her making out." He shuddered involunterily. "Liv, I think I need a little time to really process this."

"Ok...how can I help?"

"You ever been with a woman?"

"Yeah."

"Really!" He asked, very shocked. "Who?"

"Oh, Honey, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, winking at him.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is a lot of fun for me to write. I hope you are enjoying it! Its a little slow coming. Writer's block, insomnia, Elton John Concert, and a bug I picked up from said Concert.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Dad!" Kathleen called, waving her father over. "Their flight should be here any minute."

"Hey, sweetie. How you been?"

"Great," she said, smiling as she hugged her dad. She'd not seen him since they brought Lizzie and Rick to the air port to fly off to a summer camp in Montana. Lizzie picked it; it was a ranch with horses, and camp outs. George Huang suggested a few camps for kids who needed time away from thier parents where they could gain self-worth and responsibility beyond home and school. A summer camp on a ranch was perfect for the city kids who'd never really been camping. Lizzie and her twin both thought it would be fun.

"So, you gonna come by for dinner any time soon?"

"Sorry, got a date, Dad."

"Bring her by. We'd love to meet her."

"Her?" Kathleen's face lost all color. "You know?"

"Relax, sweetie. I've known for a long time. I was going to wait for you to come to me with this, but I figured, a little push couldn't hurt. So, what's her name? What's she like? How'd you meet?"

"Her name is Rose, she's my age, 3 inches taller, big green eyes that make everyone die for her, and she's incredibly sweet. We met at a coffee shop near school about 6 months ago. We started dating 2 months ago." Kathleen was blushing, but Elliot just listened intently, struggling to accept this. "How long have you known?"

"You were 16."

"Bull-shit. I didn't even know until about 2 years ago, and even then I couldn't really force myself to accept it." Elliot took his daughter's hand.

"You can come to me with anything, sweetie. Does she treat you well?" Kathleen nodded. "Does she make you laugh?" Kathleen smiled, looked at her coffee cup and nodded again. "Do you love her?" Her blue eyes met his intently.

"I don't know yet."

"Yeah, you do. You'll know if you love her." Kathleen took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"I love this girl, Dad."

"Great." An announcement came over the airport alerting them that Rick and Lizzie's plane had landed. "Come on. Let's get the kids and get home. Olivia's cooking. Call Rose?" He held out his cell phone to the girl.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Hi," Olivia said, opening the door. "Come on in, girls!"

"Hey Mom," Kathleen said, hugging Olivia. "This is Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stabler." Olivia shook the young woman's hand, and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Where's Dad?"

"Getting Allie ready."

"Allie's your baby sister, right?" Rose asked. Kathleen nodded. "Kat tells me you're a detective in computer crimes?" Olivia nodded as she set the table. "Sounds pretty cool. I'm studying to be a programmer. I'm hoping to end up in Seattle working for Microsoft."

"I hear they're the best." Olivia's cell rang. "Benson," she said into it, going into the kitchen.

"She's cool."

"The best. Hey, Dad?" Elliot came bouncing down the hall, complete with one-year-old on shoulders. "Dad, meet Rose. Rose, this is my Dad."

"Call me Elliot," he said, shaking her hand. "This is Allie. Kathleen, I need to help your Mom. Can you take her?"

"Is she walking yet?" she asked her father. He frowned and shook his head. "They're starting to worry. She's 16 months old now, and not a single step."

"My nephew was like that. Watch this. Give me her ducky there." Kathleen handed Rose the duck. "Stand her up." Rose held the duck eye level, and just out of reach. Allie, still holding on to Kathleen's hands walked towards the duck.

"Mom, Dad, come here!" Liv and Elliot peeked out.

"Let her let go." Kathleen let go of her sister's tiny hands and the baby continued to walk towards the duck she was being teased with.

"Elliot, get the camera!" Olivia hurried in to be with the baby for her first steps. "Allie, baby, come see Mama." The baby walked past the duck towards her mother and fell into Olivia's waiting arms just after Elliot snapped a picture.

"Here ya go," Olivia said, handing the baby to Elliot. "I need to finish with the taco salad. Kathleen said you were a vegetarian, so I fixed something where beef is optional." Rose nodded, making Olivia smile.

"You're family is really...cute, Kattie."

"Dad!" Lizzie yelled running from her room. "Dad, I got in!"

"In to what?"

"Millerville! I got in to Millerville Academy!" Elliot looked at the paper she thrust at him. "Kathy sent out an application last summer, and I got in on full scholership for music."

"Liz, this is a boarding school in Princeton."

"Its a _really_ good school. I would come home on the weekends, and they accepted Rick, too. They say we're both good enough." Elliot flopped onto the couch and read the paper work. "I asked to go there when you only had us on the weekends, Dad," she said very softly, almost as an apology.

"Oh, sweetie, I know. Its just...you want to live in New Jersey?"

"Dinner's ready," Olivia called from the kitchen. People gathered from all directions. Rose was slightly overwhelmed. Maureen and Kathleen set an extra chair, and slid in next to Rose. The twins chattered about school, the possibility of going to Princeton for private school for the next 3 years.

"So, you're Kathleen's girl-friend?" Maureen said, smiling at the younger woman.

"Whoa, girl friend? You're gay?" Liz asked. Silence fell over the table. "What? Is it wrong to ask? Jesus!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh. Cool. Pass the beans," she said. "So, Dad, they have this really great soccer team. They make it to nationals every year."

"And the music program is freakin sweet. I'll need to bring my own guitar. They provide the big stuff. Its so cool."

"Why didn't I know you guys applied to boarding school?" Elliot asked softly.

"Kathy didn't tell you because she thought you wouldn't let us go," Rick said. "Anyway, we got in to the high school, and as long as we keep our grades above a B average, we get full scholersihp." Olivia's eyebrows shot up.

"Millerville Academy? That's in Princeton, isn't it?"

"You've heard of it?"

"I tried for 3 years to get in, but I wasn't good enough on the piano for scholership; Elliot, I've played since I was 3. This school is _really_ good!" Olivia was proud that they got in. "The dorms are set up for 4 girls per room, private line to call home any time, the teachers are, if I remember correctly, awsome, and-"

"Mom, slow down." Olivia blushed lightly. "Can we just check it out? They need an answer in 2 weeks, at a parents' visit gala." Elliot nodded.

"We'll check it out. Dickie-"

"Rick."

"Sorry. Rick, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, Dad. The graduates from there usually are shoe-ins for Juliard."

"We'll talk more later. So, anyone else have anything interesting happen today?"

"I met a guy," Maureen said. "He knows you and Dad."

"Name?"

"Brian Cassidy-" Olivia sprayed the drink she'd just sipped and Elliot gagged on his bite of food.

"No!" Olivia and Elliot said in unison.

"What? Why-"

"I dated him," Olivia said, blushing. Maureen thought for a moment.

"Oh...OH EWWW! I can't...uuugghhh. I kissed a man who's banged my mother." Maureen pushed her plate away. Kathleen stiffled a laugh.

"I'll kill him."

"Elliot..."

"I'll kill that little-"

"It was a long time ago-"

"I knew about you and him. I told him when Maureen was 17, if he ever, _ever_ considered dating her, he'd end up like Tansik." Olivia started to laugh. "I'm not kidding, Liv."

"You are full of it, El."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Elliot lifted the bags from the trunk of the car. After a 6 hour tour of the incredible school, he and Olivia decided that, Yes, the twins would be in fine hands. Allie was walking well that weekend, and held Lizzie's hand as she toddled through the grassy area infront of Lizzie's dorm. Rick's dorm was across the path, and they'd be very close if one needed the other. Elliot hated leaving his children, but they would be home in a few short days. They'd left the kids at the school for lunch while they had the last bit of paper work signed by James. Now they were back for good-byes.

"They'll bring the busses here, right?" Olivia asked.

"No, They'll bring them to the bus station, and a teacher will escort them as far as the proper platform. But 70 of the kids are from Princeton, the other 30 are from New York, so they'll be bussing together." They watched as Rick, in his brand new uniform, introduced himself to a group of boys, while Lizzie played with Allie and other girls who gathered. "I don't wanna do it," Elliot said quickly.

"I know. They'll be fine. They've already added our home, cells, and office numbers into the accepted call list, and you can call later on."

"So that's it? Fourteen and we're leaving them."

"I'll miss them, too, sweetie." Lizzie came over, Allie perched protectively on her hip. "Hey, girls." Olivia took the baby.

"Well, I'm going to head in to the first class. Starts in 10. Bye Mom," she said, hugging Olivia. "I'll call you tonight."

"Have fun, sweetie." Olivia sniffled and hugged the girl tightly. "Love you."

"You, too." Lizzie felt her father's arms tight around her. "I Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Elizabeth," he choked out. "Be good, sweet heart." Rick ran over. "Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad," he said, hugging his father. Lizzie and Rick wandered off in separate directions, leaving the three standing in the middle of the school grounds, like many other parents there, alone, crying silently.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked as Olivia buckled Allie into the car seat.

"No. But, we should. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Dr. Joan," she said, smiling softly.

"Really? You're late?" Olivia nodded, smiling. Elliot gasped for air as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, God, wow! Livvie, that is just...wow, Babe!"

"Very articulate."

"Oh, God, Liv. I don't think you've ever looked so beautiful, you know that?"

"Down, boy. Teenagers watching."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Well?"

"Its official," Olivia said, walking through the SVU squadroom. "Ten weeks."

"Yes!"

"Score one for Elliot," Munch said. "Now what are we talking about?"

"Jesus, Munch."

"Seriously, what's ten weeks?" Cragen asked. "You don't work here, oh daughter of mine."

"Thought you guys should be the first to know, Cap. Olivia is giving you another grand child." Cragen's eyes popped open wide. "Congrats, Granddad."

"Oh, Olivia, that's fantastic! If you were in my squad, you'd be parked at a desk." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thank God Computers is already a desk job. Who's catching?"

"I am," Elliot said, pulling his chair out for Liv. "What we got?"

"Someone just reported 5 dead hookers in a motel room. Looks like they were having too much fun. They were a ll strangled." Elliot shuddered and took the file.

"I'm on it."

"Don't be too late, El. I'll keep dinner warm," she said, heading off to her own department.

"One helluva wife you got there, Elliot."

"I like to think so."

"Kathy ever keep dinner warm for you?" Elliot shot Munch a dirty look. "No, she didn't. Here's why."

"Another theory?"

"You'll agree with this one. Kathy never understood your job. If she'd spent one day working here, she'd be sick for a month. She couldn't have handled it, and she shut out of her brain the work you do because it was too difficult for her to think about. Kathy _made herself believe_ you were in a 9-5 career so she wouldn't have to cope with the sick nature of the city." Munch sipped his coffee. "Olivia, on the other hand, did your job as well as, if not better than, you most of the time. Oh, there were cases she didn't do so hot on, but she still did her job. Olivia knows that you work for this city 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, without consideration of your own personal life. And now for the first time, you actually _have _a personal life, you work even harder at your job."

And that's why my first wife left? Because she was afraid of my job?"

"Yes."

"I like that theory. Means I wasn't the dip-shit she made me out to be." Elliot tossed the file to Fin. "You're with me. Let's roll."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Hi all! Insomnia is helping me write some more! Did you like the last chappy? Reviews are welcome, flames are not. If you have a valid point, and you can tell me WHY it sucks, then go ahead. Just TELLING me it sucks doesn't help me at all, Martantos 

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Olivia found herself throwing up one morning several weeks later. She knew it was bound to happen; it was morning sickness. She was glad that Elliot was around for her this time; Allie was causing trouble in the next room while her mother was busy praying to the Pocelain Thrown. She could hear the baby pulling DVD's from the shelf, and Elliot laughing and cleaning them up. On a day like this one, she'd give almost anything for one of the older kids to be home to help, or at least take her mind off the sick feeling in her stomach. A nice girl-fight, scream-out over who gets the bathroom first would be good just about now; the noise would take her mind off her stomach.

After an hour of dry-heaving, Olivia's stomach finally settled enough for her to sip at 7Up. Elliot wiped her forehead with a damp rag and started a nice hot shower, and then finished getting ready for his day. The hot water that rained down over her tired body, bringing her into the day in a much more pleasent manor than the throwing up.

After her shower, she and Elliot drove into work, stopping to drop Allie off in daycare.

"I'll see you at lunch, Love," he said, kissing her cheek as they walked into the building.

"Late, Hot stuff!" Liv rounded the corner and was gone. She, at 16 weeks pregnant, was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Thinking about her, he smiled and walked through his squad room.

"What do we have for me today?"

"We have a 24-year-old woman, Alyssa, found on a landing, almost dead. She's in Bellevue. Elliot, I don't want you near this one." Cragen was dead serious. Elliot followed him into the office.

"What? Why?"

"She was found in the same place as Serena Benson, who's only daughter turned 39 a few months back."

"Why is that significant?"

"It was 40 years and three days since Serena's rape. She was found in the same place as Olivia's mother. You wouldn't be able to remain-"

"Objective? No, no I wouldn't. But You have to let me cover this. I owe my wife the peace of mind that her-"

"Don't you dare say father."

"Wasn't going to. That's you. Her mother's rapest needs to be put away. I'm a damn good cop; father of 5, one on the way, married to your daughter. I take this case. Its the only way to feel like I earned this damn perfect Life I've recently found myself in." Cragen's eyes met Elliot's.

"You're with Fin and Munch. You don't question him. You don't even speak to him without some one else there. You disobey that, I'll have your sheild." Elliot nodded and went back through the squad room.

"Okay, guys. What do we have?"

"Well," Munch said. "I spent the night up at Bellevue with the vic. Nice girl. Says she knows the man who did it. Name is David Schwatz, and he's 62 years old. We picked him up this morning Fin's with him now.

"Let's roll." Cragen followed Elliot down to the questioning room. Casey was waiting, listening to the questioning.

"Oh, good Lord." Casey furrowed her brow.

"Captain? What's up?"

"Do you see his eyes?" Elliot asked Cragen as John and Fin questioned.

"Yeah. I do. Big, brown, almond."

"Any doubts?"

"None. Go get a swab from your wife." Elliot's head whipped around. "We need to link him to both. Hell, we need to link him to as many as possible."

"She's gonna be really pissy." Elliot took a deep breath and wandered off.

"Link him to another rape?"

"Its a case that's 40 years old, still open. Serena Benson."

"I see. Can you link him?"

"Elliot's going to find out." Casey nodded. She didn't know if she wanted to find a match or not.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"A little early," Olivia called out to her husband as he walked into her unit. Her smile faded. She knew his 'I'm Sorry, I've got bad news' look. Hell she'd helped him perfect it. "What's wrong?"

"We got a guy down stairs. We can get him for at least one rape, but..."

"But...?"

"The other victim died 7 years ago. It was rape and attempted murder." She closed her eyes. "We need your help."

"How? Who was the other vic?" Elliot held up a mouth swab. "You have _him?_ You think he's the guy who raped my mother." Elliot nodded. Liv ran the swabs along the inside of her mough before handing them back to her husband. "I need to see him."

"Olivia, its a bad idea." Olivia stood, grabbed her coat and was out before he could protest. "Liv, wait!" He followed her down the stairs and into the rooms.

"Where is he, Dad?"

"Room 4." She strode over to the one-way Mirror/window. What she saw was nothing like she'd thought. He was a decent looking old man, who happened to have her eyes, and chin. He looked like he should be sitting on a park bench feeding pigeons and reading a paper. He wore a small gold necklace with The Star of David on it. She discovered more about herself there. She was half Jewish. Also, when he spoke to John, he moved his hands. She had a similar manerism; she moved her hands in almost the same pattern when she spoke. It was too much for her to handle at this point. She was the daughter of a rapest. Olivia found it more and more difficult to breath. "Olivia? Are you all right?"

"I gotta get...out of-" She didn't finish her sentance.

"Liv?" Elliot was by her side when she collapsed. "Olivia! Get a bus out here, Now!"

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Olivia listened to the voices around her. She could hear Don, Elliot, and a woman. They were talking about hig stress, and babies. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. As no one noticed, she let them go closed again. She was so tired. The next time she heard anything, it was much darker in the room, and it was Elliot talking on his cell with someone.

"Hey, she's waking up. I'll call you back." There was the sound of his phone shutting off. "Liv? You still with me, babe?"

"Mmm...wha happnd?" she slurred.

"You had a panic attack, Olivia," he whispered. "You blacked out, smacked you head on the ground, and have been in and out for about 3 hours now."

"Baby?"

"The baby is going to be fine. Jesus, Olivia, you scared the crap out of us." He kissed her head gently. "After this, they want you on bed rest for at least a week. Your blood pressure is through the roof."

"Desk duty."

"Bed duty. No work, no cases, no lap top unless its chatting online with your friends and shopping for books. Got it?"

"What about Allie?" Elliot just hugged her. "Where is she?"

"Rose and Kathleen picked her up an hour ago. They're in the waiting room with Maureen." She nodded, satisfied by his answer. The doctor waved Elliot over, spoke with him for a moment, and Elliot was back at Olivia's side "The doctor needs to check you out, Liv. I'm going to go talk to the girls. Okay?" Olivia nodded again

Elliot wandered out into the waiting room. Maureen was rocking Allie, who was almost asleep in her sister's lap, and Rose was comforting Kathleen. They looked worried, but definitely better than when they arrived. Kathleen looked up at her dad.

"She's awake. Everything is okay; she's just got a nasty bump on the head, and high blood pressure."

"What happened?"

"Panic attack. A case got way too close for comfort. Girls, I'm going to need your help for a week or two. They're putting her on bed rest because of this. She was very close to losing the baby, and if they can't get her blood pressure down, she'll be on bed rest a lot longer. Mix that with Ever-lasting morning sickness, dehydration, over working herself...you get my wife." His daughters nodded. "I can take some time off work, but if one of you two could check on her when you aren't in class, it would really help me out."

"Mr. Stabler-"

"Elliot."

"Elliot, I could stay with her during the day. As long as you have the internet, I can log in and work from home. Hell, I do most days any way. I only go to work once a week for the team meeting."

"I don't think that's nec-"

"Please, let me stay with her. You'll feel better, and I know Kathleen will me a lot better knowing she's not alone if she needs anything." Rose's big green eyes sparkled as she spoke. "You guys have been really cool to me. Let me help."

"Okay," he said, finally. "Olivia doesn't like accepting help, so don't be surprised if she pushes you away with every ounce of strength she's got."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Olivia opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Sunlight was filtering through her bedroom window, and a light breeze was flowing in. She could smell herbal tea from the kitchen, and on her bedside table, there were 2 notes. The first was in Elliot's hand writing.

_'Livvie, Had to go in early. Kathleen took Allie in to daycare today, and Rose will be there to help you out. I'll call you later today when you're awake. Enjoy sleeping in, Babe. Love you, Elliot._

The second note looked like a hand made card. The front had a perfect rose drawn on it in yellow and green ink. She plucked it from its spot and opened it.

_'Good morning, star-shine! If you're reading this, then the tea I'm brewing must be almost ready. Elliot left me with a list of foods you like, and what's allowed. What would you like for breakfast? Rosie.'_

"Aw," she said. "Those guys are so sweet."

"Hey," Rose said, bringing a steaming cup of tea in. "Rosie's Tea for da Missus," she said ina funny accent. "Sorry, no caffine. just herbal relaxation."

"Its all right. Tea is tea."

"And coffee is off limits." Olivia shot her a look.

"I smell it on your breath," Olivia said as she sipped the tea. Rose chuckled. "This is wonderful!"

"Thanks. Until college, I worked my way through high school in a cafe. I can cook just about anything you like. I'm thinking apple oatmeal? Elliot recommended it as one of your favorites when you're sick." Olivia nodded. "Good, 'cause that's what I already made." Rose dashed off into the kitchen and returned quickly with the tray of food. Olivia worked her way into a comfortable sitting position.

"So. Tell me a little more about yourself. All I know is that your name is Rose, and you love Kathleen."

"My name is Rose Makayla Gavin. Second generation to live in America. My parents were born here, but their parents moved over from Ireland together. My hair has always been dark red like this. It works with the green eyes." Olivia nodded as she ate. "I love living in New York. Kathleen and I. after she graduates, want to get a house in Queens near where she grew up; send our kids to the same schools and all."

"Talking about kids already?"

"Its been thrust at us, y'know? We hang around with Allie so much, our apartment has toys and things there for her, and even one of those fold up mesh cribs. Last week, when you were in the hospital, we took the monkey to the park, and everyone thought she was ours. We corrected them, of course, but it got us thinking seriously about kids later on."

"How are you going to have kids?"

"We're going to be foster parents and hopefully adopt later on. Kathleen really wants kids when she's older...almost as much as I do."

"You really love her, don't you..."

"With all of my heart. Let me go rinse those before that turns to cement." Olivia watched the young woman take the tray. She thought about all Rose had said. Kathleen had been walking around dreamy-eyed for 6 months now, since they started dating, and they were talking about a house, and a family. Olivia sighed and hoped they weren't rushing their relationship.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Stabler," Munch called as he weaved between the desks and chairs in the squadroom just over 3 weeks later. "Elliot, we have the results. You're not going to believe this." Elliot took the folder and opened it. He felt the color drain from his face.

"We got his ass, John." Elliot mentally high-fived the man.

"Read on my friend."

"You're shitting me," he said as the flipped through the case file. "The guy did this to 15 other women! Oh, God," he whispered. "She looks just like Olivia."

"Her name is Kaitlyn, and she's 37. Her mother was the thrid victim. This is Michael, is 31, and his mother was number 5. Leslie was number 8, and this is her daughter Rebecca, who is 29. And here is number 14. Jordan was 16 when she was raped 5 years ago, and this is a picture of her 4 year old daughter, McKensie." Elliot felt sick to his stomach. Olivia had a brother and sisters; they came into this world the same way she had. They all had the same eyes, and very similar smiles.

"Put this sick freak away."

"Elliot, there is evidence that he stalked them. Look at it, 15 rapes, 6 pregnancies. Not one of the victims he chose was pro-choice. He planned this."

"Six?"

"Alyssa refused the morning after pill. She sees it as murder and guess what? She's late."

"Today is going to be a _very_ long day. Call the vics, and the kids. Get them all down here. All but Olivia. I'll bring her in myself when she's up for it."

"You sure?"

"Why?"

"If you keep this from her, you'll be on my couch, man." Elliot sighed. Olivia had been working this case since the made detective. She couldn't take this from her. It would give her more peace than anything he could give her. "Take an early lunch and go talk to her."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

He set the files on the foot of the bed. Olivia smiled up at her husband as she sipped her water, completely unknowing as to the bomb that was about to be dropped on her. She glanced over and saw her mother's name.

"Relax. We've got enough to put him so far away, the only crack of dawn he'll see is his bunk-mates."

"Then why are you home early?"

"Wanted to run this through you. Its your case." He opened the first file. "This is Kaitlyn, age 37. This is Michael, age 31. Meet Rebecca age 29, and finally, McKensie, age 4."

"Who are these people?" Olivia asked, looking at the pictures. They all had her eyes, Kaitlyn had her smile and nose.

"DNA evidence."

"Just like me. These are my sisters and brother, aren't they."

"Olivia," he started. "They are. There's more to this case than a rapest. He picked each woman because they were anti-abortion. When we finally had his DNA to run against, we found a total of 15. There were 6 pregnancies."

"There's only 5 pictures."

"The sixth child was just discovered this morning."

"Alyssa?"

"Yeah."

"What can you tell me about the others?"

"Kaitlyn is a stay-at-home mom of 3 kids, all of whome I met this week. They're good kids. She used to be a teacher, but when her husband got promoted to partner at an ad agency, she decided to stay home. You and her have a lot in commen. She plays piano, and is very nice. Michael works construction, is engaged, and has a 3 year old son. He's a pretty decent guy. McKensie is a happy, loud, very stubborn 4-year-old girl. She's the most like you. She knows what she wants and accepts nothing less. A real sweetie."

"What about Rebecca?"

"Rebecca is angry. She works at a diner, and a grocery store. Has two kids, the younger one is 5 and was recently adopted, the older one is 15 and lives in a group home, and another one on the way. She's...well...she's clean, but that's about it. Each kid has a different dad, and the last guy, well, he's on death row. She asked where does she give this baby away. Knowing her history, not many people are lining up to adopt." Olivia rubbed her forehead.

"She's had it rough," Olivia stated, scanning the pictures. "Maybe it is nature."

"Look at you and the other four. Kaitlyn could pass as your twin. Not just in looks, but she's an incredible person! So far, she's offered Rebecca a place to live, as has Michael. Jordan and her parents would help if they could, but Jordan's still a kid trying to raise a kid. The only person missing from the family reunion is you, Livvie."

"I don't want them to be my family. _You _and our kids are my family. Don, Fin, Munch...they are family."

"Olivia, by far, so far you can't even imagine, you are the strongest of these people. If we want this man behind bars, we need you, sweetie." Olivia snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Are they there now?"

"We're meeting at the precinct in an hour if you're up to it. Doctor said take it easy, and don't get overly excited. If you need me, I'll be close by." She nodded into his chest.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Olivia took a deep breath before entering the room. She'd waited a full ten minutes in Elliot's arms before going in. Brown eyes from around the room met hers, and silence fell over them. McKensie stared up at Olivia curiously.

"Hi, McKensie. I'm Olivia...I guess I'm your big sister."

"Hi."

"I'm Kaitlyn, your little sister...I guess." Olivia smiled warmly, as nervous as she was. "How far along are you?"

"Almost 20 weeks."

"So, you had an okay life?" Michael asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know that you were okay...growing up. I mean, you're my sister and all. Jesus, now I got 8 sisters. Four from my mom and step dad...and now you guys. So...were you okay, Olivia?" He seemed so gentle.

"It had its trials. I've got a womderful life now, with an incredible husband, and 5 kids." Michael was satisfied.

"Do we get to meet him?"

"You have. Elliot Stabler."

"He's a good guy," Michael said, flashing the smile that had won over the whole unit when Olivia first smiled at them. "God, this is strange, we look alike. I've never had anyone look like me."

"I know the feeling. My four oldest are Elliot's kids, and Allie looks like her father." Olivia found a comfortable seat to lower herself into, next to Rebecca.

"Glad you all had it good," she said before leaving. As the door slammed, Michael sighed.

"She had it really rough."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

It had been a full 3 months since the siblings met. Kait and her family had taken in Rebecca, and helped her get a better job. and Michael moved closer so he could get to know the family. Jordan and McKensie were often found visiting the eldest of the group. They came together to put an evil man behind bars, and became friends. Slowly, they became much closer than friends. Olivia would pick up McKensie from school, Jordan would take Allie to the park.

It was difficult, but Olivia was determined to prove David was just a peice of trash that had no affect in their relationship. Michael, Kait, Rebecca and Olivia were all able to accept that they were children of rape. They came together as sisters and brother to put David away.

"Detecive Benson-"

"Stabler."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been married almost year now. My name is Detective Olivia Stabler." Casey nodded. It was the reaction she was hoping for; to give example that she was a person who could maintain a relationship.

"Detective Stabler, who is your dad?"

"My adoptive father is Donald Cragen. My biological father, according to DNA, is David Schwartz."

"How did he know your mother?" Olivia swallowed.

"He raped her, and 39 weeks later, I was born."

"Thank you, Detective." Casey looked over the notes. "Do you have any siblings from your mother?"

"No."

"What about David?"

"I have 4 siblings who are here, and one who is due to be born in about 5 months."

"And what is your relationship with these individuals?" Olivia sighed again.

"Kaitlyn is one of my closest friends. She brings her kids over to play with mine, we meet for lunch once a week, and plan on going camping when my baby is old enough. Michael is very protective of all of us. He only works mornings in construction; he's the head of the company now. After he gets done at 3:00, he picks up all the kids from school, takes them to Kait's and helps with homework while she makes snacks for everyone. Rebecca is still warming up to me. She and I had similar mothers; I was able to drag myself up, but she wasn't as lucky as I was. She lives with Kait while she gets on her feet. McKensie is 4, almost 5. She's a joy to be around. She's great with my daughter Allie. Alyssa has lunch with me every couple of weeks. She's trying to reach out to us, but she's not his child like we are, and I guess she feels isolated."

"Because she's one of his victims, you mean?"

"We all are his victims. We were children born out of violence, cruelty, rage, hate, and fear. Our mothers were beaten and broken. His victims were the 15 women he raped, and the 6 fatherless children he created. Our mothers were so against abortion that they raised us despite our creation. Growing up, we all, and we've talked about this, feared that because our father was a rapest, that we, too, were bad. I was afraid of men, and having children because half of my gene pool was drunk, and the other half was violent and cruel."

"And here you sit, today, 8 months pregnant with your second child."

"Some one taught me that all you have to do is give a little bit of your love, and the world will give it back."

"Thank you, no further questions.

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

A/N: Had to toss a little of the song in there. No worries. More to come :-) (despite dip-shit's review)


	11. Chapter 11

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

Olivia paced outside the courtroom with her brother. Rebecca had gone into labor during her testimony and was with Kait at the hospital. Olivia and Michael would join her as soon as the verdit was read. Elliot watched his very pregnant wife. She had managed to keep cool during cross, and may very well have won the case. They'd opted to be outside of the room when the verdict was read so they could talk, call and check on Rebecca, and talk to Lizzie and Dickie. He'd gone by Rick for a time, but it didn't stick, and had gone back to Dickie.

"Liv," Elliot said, taking her hand. "Sit down, please, honey?"

"I can't sit still."

"You'll go into early labor again if you don't calm down. Allie was 3 weeks early. Please, for me?"

"Fine," she grumbled, allowing him to help her into a seat.

"Think we should choose a last name for all of us? Make our own family line?" Michael thought it over. "Can't be Schwatz, that's for damn sure."

"So, you guys have a name picked out?"

"Oh, careful, entering a war zone there, pal." Michael laughed. He knew that it was a bad time, but it would take their minds off of the situation they were in.

"Ah. Can't agree. What are your kids' full names again?"

"Maureen Rebecca, Kathleen Olivia, Richard Elliot, Elizabeth Dawn, and Allison Paige." Michael jotted down the enitials.

"And you two?"

"Elliot Patrick, and Olivia Dawn." Michael thought for a few minutes.

"Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Allie, and Elijah, or Emily."

"Eli and Emmy?"

"You know what?" Elliot said to his wife. "I like those. Elijah Paul and Emily Madelyn"

"E.P.S. and E.M.S. That's great." Olivia laughed. "Cruel, but its-"

"Elliot, Olivia," Casey said rushing from the court room. "We have a verdict."

"Well?"

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

"Hi, baby," Olivia said to her new nephew, Alexander. Rebecca held him for only a minute before she handed him over. A social worker would be in later to discuss a few options. "I'm Aunt Olivia. Oh, look at those big brown eyes. Just like mommy and all her sisters and brother. You are a handsome guy."

"Can you take him out of here?" Rebecca requested. Olivia nodded lightly and left the room. The family reunion that was going on in the waiting room was more appealing to her anyway.

"Hey, wife," Elliot said, kissing her. "Today is a good day!"

"I can't believe that 15 years of investigating brought me here. I'm not an only child, and that sick sonuva bitch is going to get the death penalty," Olivia said quietly. "El, its finally over."

"This part is. Now, we need to get back to work on other cases that have piled up in my in box, you've got computer fraud it dig into and we both have to get the nursery ready for the baby." Olivia rolled her eyes as she bounced the littlest member of the family.

"Mom," Kathleen said softly. "Is Rebecca really giving him up?"

"Yeah, honey. She wants him to have a home with two parents who can love him," Olivia said, looking at the little guy.

"Rose and I have been talking a lot, and, while its a little sooner than we planned, we want to adopt him." Elliot's jaw dropped. "Rose was offered a really good position working from home for Microsoft. She'll have to fly into Seattle once a month for a day or so, but I can take those days off work." Elliot felt pride rising in his chest. "And Rebecca will never have to wonder where her baby went, or if she can see him. We'll raise him knwoing who she is, if she wants."

"Are you both sure about this?"

"Yes," Rose said. Olivia nodded and handed Rose the baby.

"I'll talk to Rebecca before the social worker does." Olivia wandered back through the corridors and into the room. Rebecca was crying softly. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you still wanted to do this. I have a couple here, who would love to take him as soon as he's medically cleared. Open adoption, and they'll allow you to visit any time, day or night if you want?"

"Who...?"

"Kathleen and Rose." Rebecca's eyes filled. "They really do want him, and they know everything about him, seeing as Kathleen is your niece."

"I...yes. If they can give him a good home and a good future, then I approve," Rebecca said softly. Olivia hugged her gently over her very pregnant belly.

"I'll talk to some of my lawyer friends and get the paperwork started."

"Thank you, Olivia."

"Any time, little sister."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

The first month as a grandfather was interesting for Elliot. He came to his desk at the 1-6 to find cigars, over-sized eyeglasses, and an old worn cane. Cragen was at the head of the jokes until Elliot pointed out that if he was a gandfather, than Cragen was a great-grandfather after only being a father for a year. The older man closed himself in the office for the day. As there was way too much going on towards the end of March, they postponed Allie's second birthday party until the end of the trial. After the trial, they were all busy with adoption papers, work, the giant new family Olivia found herself with, and the empending birth of the next Stabler. And to add to the stress Rebecca had taken off. She wanted nothing to do with her siblings any more; it was just a painful reminder that she was born from evil, and her children were as well. She left, no note, no forwarding adress, and no one was surprised.

Elliot had taken to going in to work by 6:00 am, and going home at 3:00, when he could be with Olivia, who was suffering insomnia, and could only sleep from 4:00am to around noon due to the 8 pound soccer player giving her kidney kicks all night.

"Liv?" Fin whispered. He gave up, waved a hand and rejoined Allie's second birthday party. "Elliot, dude, she's out cold."

"Finally. She barely gets any sleep lately."

"So, she's nearly 2 and a half."

"Two years and 2 months. Get over yourself."

"She still gets a party, Fin," Munch said while Allie poked at his cheek. "What are you doing, Monkey?"

"Hi John," she said.

"Hi Monkey."

"Come here, Pumpkin," Don said, taking the baby. "Its almost time for cake, Little One. Do you want cake?"

"Yep."

"She's so smart, Elliot," Fin said, tickling the little girl.

"Yeah, she's a real brain. Go wake up Mommy GENTLY!" Don set her on her feet and Allie scampered over to the couch.

"Momma...Momma!"

"Hi baby." Olivia maneuvered herself over to the table and hoisted the toddler onto her lap. After a few tries, Elliot decided to hold the little girl; Liv's belly was far too much to leave room for Allie. Gathered around the table, Olivia saw all the people in her life that she held dear; Elliot, Allie, Lizzie, Maureen and Dickie were seated around the table. Rose and Kathleen stood back with their son, Alexander. Gathered behind the table were Michael and his new wife and son, Kaitlyn and her husband and children, Jordan and McKensie, who at 5, was so impressed that she had so many older brothers and sister, Alyssa, who was now 4 months pregnant with Olivia's youngest brother, who was already named Harrison. And then she looked into the eyes of her first family. Don was lighting the candles on the cake, while Fin put the party hats on whomever was in reach, and John went after a light switch.

They all sang, mostly off key, and Allie blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yep."

"What did you wish for?"

"Cake." The group laughed at the toddler. Olivia was still off in her own little world, smiling to herself.

"You okay Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Its her birthday, but I'm the one who's wish came true."

"What wish, Babe?"

"I have such a huge family. I've always wanted a big family."

"You're last name was Benson, right?" Olivia nodded. "I was Kait Nelson, there's Rebecca Nylans, Michael Taylor, Harry Edmonds, and McKensie Eddington. B. N. N. E. E. T. Those are our combine initials, right?"

"And?

"I think I came up with a family name for us. Bennet. Benson, Edmonds, Nelson, Nylans, Eddington, and Taylor. Bennet."

"So we have a family name now," Olivia said, smiling.

"Now we have a family name."

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

SVU

A/N: Well? Like the ENDING? No worries. A squal is in the works.


End file.
